


Jiraiya's Last Chance

by mordelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordelle/pseuds/mordelle
Summary: His body was thrust deep into the water from the impact and as it swallowed him, the mighty Jiraiya, broken and battered, let his mind wander to a time he almost, finally, found love. (AN: Jiraiya/OC pairing. COMPLETE!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of this fic is already written on FF. I am transitioning away from FF because of their rules on explicit stuff. I don't want restraints. Just let me write porn! This story was my first ever attempt at writing fan fiction so be nice lol. I'm only missing a couple of chapters for this to be complete. I will be posting once a week while I also write my HP fic so that I can get back on track with finishing this one. So, I'll be doing some light proofreading but no major changes. Hopefully by the time I catch up to the last bits of this story, I will be able to know exactly how to end it. It's just been so long that I kinda lost my flow.
> 
> There is NO explicit sexy stuff in here but this is about the Pervy Sage... so expect pervy-ness. 
> 
> Some one once warned me about keeping this OC's from being a Mary Sue, but c'mon! Let's be honest here... EVERY Naruto character IS a Mary Sue. I know OC's are taboo in the world of fan fiction, but if you're familiar with my other stories, you know that I try my VERY damndest to stick to canon and making sure that characters fit the universe. So, this OC fits the world of Naruto. Trust me. lol
> 
> Why an OC and not Tsunade? Because I intend to save Jiraiya from his shitty fate and STILL keep it canon. How? Well, you'll just have to read this to find out!

 

One by one his senses returned to him. He could hear his own ragged breath as the darkness in his vision receded. The rock beneath him was rough, and the ocean water soaked him to the bone. He focused on those sensations, trying his best to avoid the agonizing pain that coursed through his body. Through sheer will alone, he had revived himself, and it would not be in vain.

With the last of his will, he inscribed his final message on Fukasaku's back. Even though his world suddenly clashed and thundered from a sudden attack, he smiled as Fukasaku disappeared just in time to avoid Pain's rocket hand assault. His body was thrust deep into the water from the impact and as it swallowed him, the mighty Jiraiya, broken and battered, let his mind wander to a time he almost, finally, found love.

* * *

 

 

_**3 years ago…** _

In the vast and powerful Land of Fire, it was a day full of sunshine and harmony for all - save for an odd pair of Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto, a thriteen-year-old boy with bright blonde hair and wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, walked alongside a towering Jiraiya. The Toad Sage's long white hair pulled into a ponytail, swayed with every step he took. The tall and muscular ninja would have been menacing looking were it not for the jovial expression on his face. Naruto's face was far from jovial, however.

"Come on Pervy Sage! You're supposed to be training me to be a 'full fledge Shinobi,' right? You said so yourself! Why do we have to go to another hot spring? We're running out of time," Naruto whined.

Keeping his smiling eyes in the direction of the hot spring, Jiraiya tried to sweet talk his apprentice. "Calm down Naruto, consider this part of your training. A true Shinobi knows when to _relax_. Plus, you know it's been awhile since I last did some research. I just started my next book, and I've hit a roadblock. Nothing like some relaxation and _thorough_ research to clear the mind!"

Jiriaya's giggles erupted as his imagination took flight on what kind of women he would be doing his "research" on. _Oh, I wonder what delicacies await! I haven't seen a delectable pair of bosoms since leaving the village, and that was weeks ago!_ A harem of naked, well endowed, women flooded his imagination. Their large breasts bouncing as the women gleefully beckoned him to join them in their bathing. _Oh yeah, baby!_

To Naruto's annoyance, his Sensei was quickly getting lost in his, and his pink cheeks told Naruto exactly what his Sensei was giggling about. Naruto stuck his tongue out in Jiraiya's line of vision, but the antics went unnoticed.  _Not this again,_ Naruto thought. _All he wants to do is be pervy and look at naked girls, the big pervert! Girls, pft! Who cares about girls, anyway?_ A moment later and Naruto's thoughts inadvertently went to Sakura. He pictured her lovely pink hair and beautiful green eyes, even her big and endearing forehead. His frown immediately turned into a soft smile as he mused.

Jiraiya, suddenly very aware of the unusual silence from his pupil, looked at Naruto who had his hands behind his head as he walked. He noticed that Naruto was smiling and… blushing? "Well, well now," Jiraiya quipped. "Looks like I'm rubbing off on ya already, huh?"

His comment quickly pulled Naruto out of his musings.

"What!? No way!"

"Oh yeah?" Jiraiya asked with a hint of mischief in his eye. "Then what were you thinking about?"

Defensively, Naruto tried to explain. "I was just thinking about, well, I don't think about girls like that! In fact, if I did think about girls, it would only be one girl!"

"One girl, huh? If you can only think about one girl, then you might just be in looooove," the Toad Sage teased.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he felt his blood rush to his face. His hands that moments ago were lazily holding the back of his head were flailing wildly in the air as if to dissipate Jiraiya's comment. "What!? No! That's – that's not it!"

Jiraiya only laughed at the very agitated Naruto. "It's okay, kid! In fact, I'd say you're a really lucky guy, especially if the lady feels the same about you."

At this, Naruto's face fell, which did not go unnoticed by his Sensei. "Yeah, well, whatever…"

 _Poor Naruto_ , Jiraiya thought, _just like Tsunade and me way back when._ _If it's anything like Tsunade and me, then it's just not meant to be. Although, hopefully, he has better luck than I've had!_

Naruto wanted to put the topic to rest, but he couldn't help but ask one question. "What about you?"

Jiraiya knew where this was going but decided to play dumb anyway. "What about me?"

Naruto found that he couldn't look at his teacher while asking his question. "Have you… have you ever been in love?"

Jiraiya burst out laughing. "Me? You think someone like me could settle down? I am the mighty Jiraiya! I have to leave myself available for the ladies. It just wouldn't be fair to women all over the world if I just chose one, now would it?"

Naruto eyed his Sensei with suspicion, but Jiraiya's confident smile did not falter. "Humph. Figures."

Jiraiya chuckled, but inwardly his thoughts turned solemn. _Sorry kid._ Had Tsunade welcomed his advances back then, he probably would have asked her to marry him sooner or later. He really had been in love with her. Her rejection ran so deep that he stayed away from the village as long as he could when he started training in Mount Myōboku and later when missions called him away. His destiny to find the Child of Prophesy was the only thing he could use as an excuse for his long absences when Tsunade finally fell in love with another. Jiraiya's "research" did, in fact, seem to help him write captivating love stories for his heroes in his books, but it never led to finding his own true love story. _Maybe that's why I've scoured the world as well,_ he thought. As he was searching for his destiny, perhaps he was also searching for love. Jiraiya quickly shook off that train of thought. _Why even think about that kind of stuff now, anyway?_ _I never found love again, and I doubt it'll ever find me at this rate._

Not far behind the silly pair of Leaf Ninja, was a woman headed in the same direction. Dressed in forest green robes and a black cloak that hid half her face, she walked at an even pace with the aid of a walking stick. The wooden stick had the shape of a scorpion carved at its head. The mysterious woman, every few paces, lightly tapped her walking stick in front of her. The woman stopped suddenly, sensing powerful chakra about a mile ahead. _Who on earth? And I thought my chakra needed subduing! Well, it seems they are headed in the same direction._ She wondered for a moment if it could really be one person emitting all that chakra. She focused her senses, and in her mind's eye, she saw one figure… _No, two, there are two. However, one is more subdued than the other. Very curious._

A smile lifted at the corner of her mouth. The woman tapped the ground ahead of her and continued to walk towards the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I took so long to update, I've decided to upload two chapters. =)

It wasn't long before the Leaf Shinobi finally reached the hot spring. It was located in a quaint little village with friendly faces all around. Jiraiya was eager to get to his "research" and his steps quickened as he watched a few women walking towards the entrance of the spring together.  _Not bad, not bad at all! Those girls are sure to inspire some creative juices… I suppose the pun is intended here now, isn't it? Ho ho! - I wonder if it's co-ed!?_ Jiraiya quickly looked for a sign that would confirm his inner thoughts. His eyes snapped right to a sign that read:

**Co-ed Bathing!**

Jiraiya's hands shot up to his mouth as he let a small squeal of triumph escape his lips. His eyes glittered with anticipation, when suddenly—

_GROWL_

Without moving a muscle, Jiraiya let his eyes look down upon a frowning Naruto staring right at him in full-blown disappointment. Naruto's stomach growled again. Naruto laughed nervously. "Hey, Pervy Sage, why don't we grab something to eat first?"

"No way, kid! You can go on ahead. I've got –"

"Research. Yeah, yeah. Well, then you're buying me lunch!"

"What?! "

Knowing that trying to argue with Naruto was pointless, Jiraiya grumbled as he fished out his wallet and gave the brat some money. Naruto snatched the money out of the Sage's hands and ran off.

"YEAH!" Naruto exclaimed. "Ramen, here I come!"

"I expect change!" Jiraiya shouted after him. "I've got three more years of this? Sheesh!"

Jiraiya's mood quickly improved when remembering why he let the runt go off with his cash.  _Oh yeah, naked girls… hee hee hee._ Jiraiya could hardly contain himself as he walked straight for the entrance of the hot spring. Wallet still in hand, Jiraiya walked to the counter to find a frail looking old man, half asleep, on the other side.

"Hello there," Jiraiya hailed. "Did I read the sign correctly? This is a co-ed bathhouse isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, it is," the old man replied.

" _Wonderful…"_

Jiraiya paid the man and made his way in. Before undressing, he roamed toward the back of the bathhouse to take a quick peek. He wanted to be sure those girls he saw earlier were there. Very carefully and as silent as a ninja, Jiraiya got close enough to look around the doorway. To his utter delight, there were the three beautiful women he had hoped to see, all giggly and splashing water at each other.  _Oh, my, GOODNESS! Thank you, Universe!_

Jiraiya couldn't take his clothes off fast enough. He tossed his clothes and belongings into an empty basket and almost forgot to grab a towel. Before he got to the doorway, he stopped to compose himself. He made sure there was nothing unintentionally sticking up below the waist and wrapped the towel around him. He puffed up his intentionally-exposed chest and languidly walked through the bathing area.

The commotion from the beautiful women momentarily stopped as Jiraiya made his entrance.

"Well, hello ladies! Isn't it a lucky day for the great Jiraiya to gaze upon beauties such as yourselves? Of course, you might find it's a lucky day for all of you as well!"

Jiraiya removed his towel with a SNAP, exposing his perfectly carved naked body. The women gasped at his candid behavior but soon erupted into cute fits of giggling. At first, Jiraiya thought that they were laughing at him until he saw a hint of mischief and maybe even lust in their eyes.  _That went well! Usually, it's hit or miss with that line._  Jiraiya let his laugh boom as he stepped into the hot water to join the beauties.

* * *

 

After about 20 minutes of wandering the village, Naruto finally asked a villager where the best ramen could be found, then headed in that direction in a full sprint.  _Man, am I hungry! I can't wait to chow down!_ In his haste to satiate his angry tummy, Naruto failed to notice someone coming around the bend. Too late, he finally saw a figure in forest green robes and a black cloak walk right into his path.  _Oh, no! I can't stop!_  Naruto slammed both feet into the ground but it was of no use. His speed carried him forward, sliding in the dirt, and straight into the unsuspecting pedestrian. Both Naruto and the stranger fell to the ground in an entangled mess.

"Ah," cried a feminine voice. "Get off of me!"

"Ouch," cried Naruto. "I would if you'd stop shoving!"

Naruto rolled off of the stranger and managed to get onto his knees. His eyes met with a confused looking woman flat on her back. Her hood and been blown back exposing her face. Her eyes were closed and her brow furrowed. The first thing that came to Naruto's mind was how familiar she looked… Actually, maybe the first thing he thought was how angry she looked. The crown of her head exposed purple hair, her skin was pasty, white smudged with dust from long travels. She had thin black eyebrows and thin yet pointed lips that were set in a deep frown.

"I'm sorry, lady… that was totally my fault! Are you okay?"

"I think so," she said with her eyes still closed.

The woman held out her hand expectantly. Naruto looked at her extended hand that wasn't reaching anywhere in particular and wondered what she was doing.

"Since you knocked me down, you could at least help me up," she said drily, her eyes still closed.

"Oh, yeah, sure!"

Naruto walked over to her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to a seated position first and then helped her to stand. Stumbling a little, the woman clung to Naruto's shoulder. Looking up at her face, Naruto thought she could be Shikau's age, though the crows feet at the corners of her eyes and laugh lines around her mouth indicated she could be older. She was definitely pretty and he couldn't shake the thought that she reminded him of someone.

"Hm? Are you sure you're okay? Did you get dirt in your eyes, lady?"

"What? Oh, no. I'm fine," she replied with an apologetic smile. "Would you please hand me my walking stick? It's on the floor somewhere."

Naruto looked to the ground and searched. He spotted a staff with a wooden scorpion carved on one end.

"Is it that one?" he pointed.

He looked back at the woman for confirmation when he realized her eyes were still closed.  _What's her deal?_

_I see the immense chakra does nothing for the boy's intelligence,_  the woman thought.

"It should have a scorpion on it," she said amused.

Naruto grabbed the staff and walked back to the woman. Hearing his approach, she reached her hand out and waited. Naruto noticed that her hand was, once again, not pointing in his direction. A sudden thought came to his mind and he smiled.

"Hey! Wait a minute, you're…"

"Yes?" the woman questioned him, hoping he'd finally realized it.

"You're um… um…" he trailed on.

"Blind. I'm blind, young man," she said finally. "You're powers of deduction are bit lacking, boy."

Before Naruto could figure out what she meant by that comment, the woman laughed sincerely. Her laugh was infectious and Naruto couldn't help but laugh with her.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he grinned.

He gave her an energetic thumbs-up, then quickly put it away, embarrassed as he remembered she couldn't see it.

"Pleased to meet you, Naruto. My name is Ruri. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

At the thought of the ramen restaurant, Naruto's stomach growled with a vengeance. He blushed as Ruri burst out laughing. Naruto giggled nervously.

"I'm pretty hungry myself," said Ruri, truly humored by this encounter. "Mind if I join you?"

"Uh, no, not at all," he exclaimed. An idea formed in his mind, "after all the trouble I just put you through, the least I can do is buy you lunch!"  _Ha! That'll teach the Pervy Sage,_ Naruto thought slyly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ruri looks familiar and she claims to be blind... 
> 
> The scorpion on the walking stick has meaning too (not just because it's my little nod to my own Astrological Sign lol) It was originally going to be a spider BUT... the scorpion won out because of an interesting fact...
> 
> Did you know: "Despite having six to twelve eyes - an obvious pair at the centre of the carapace and two to five smaller eyes on each side - scorpions do not have good eyesight."

In the hot waters of the bathhouse, Jiraiya was surrounded by three beautiful women. The women still wore their makeup and only dared expose themselves from the neck up. One was raven-haired, another blonde, and the other had the brightest shade of red in her hair to match her red lips. They listened to Jiraiya's heroic tales of battle with great interest and feminine delight. As the story grew more intense, the closer they veered in Jiraiya's direction.

"And that's when I was named one of the legendary Sannin!" Jiraiya boasted.

The women clapped their hands, completely enchanted.

"Oh, my. How gallant!" The raven-haired cooed.

"One of the legendary Sannin, right here!" Exclaimed the blonde.

"And they say there are no heroes left in the world," said the redhead.

Jiraiya had a devilish grin plastered on his face.  _Yes! Right where I want them! They're eating right out of the palm of my hand!_

"Well, you know, it's all in a day's work me. I just do my duty and try to stay humble. Have I mentioned I'm a famous novelist?"

"A famous novelist?" The women swooned, they were even more excited than before.

At this point, they were nearly on Jiraiya all at once. Each of them was clamoring for Jiraiya's attention. To his surprise, they had their hands all over him. They giggled as they drew closer, pressing their naked bodies to his.  _Oh, man! This NEVER happens, at least not without drinks and money. This is amazing!_

"Whoa! Don't worry ladies, plenty of me to go around!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Naruto and Ruri were enjoying their ramen with mutual merriment. After finding out that the immense chakra she had sensed outside the village belonged to such a young boy, Ruri couldn't help but feel that fate was lingering in her midst.

Ruri had a destiny that had yet to be fulfilled. Her wanderings over the years, though insightful and full of profound experiences, had not yet led her to the prophecy that her Mistress had once foretold.  _Could it be,_  she thought,  _that this boy is somehow connected?_

Ruri's mistress was a gifted Seer. When Ruri was young, in her girlish naiveté, she once asked her mistress, if she would one day find love. The seer at once beheld a vision that would haunt Ruri for the rest of her days…

"I see rain. I see water. I see death, and I see pain. In the book of your life is a love-filled page, for a legend, a lover, an ill-fated sage. Follow your love and also estrange, for his legacy will bring great change… Oh… and I also see toads."

_Damn that old hag,_ Ruri cursed,  _she just had to speak in riddles._   _No wonder people left more confused than when they came in to seek her advice._ When Ruri had finally surpassed her mistress, she never found the need to relay her visions in babbling rhymes.

Ruri smiled while she listened to Naruto's adventures as he slurped his food loudly. His loyalty and affinity for his village and friends were truly inspiring.

"When I get back to the village in a few years, I'll be stronger and the village will have to acknowledge me! My dream is to be Hokage, so I have a lot of work ahead of me!"

"Hokage?" Ruri was surprised. "You have set some pretty high standards for yourself, Naruto. That's a lot of pressure for someone as young as you."

"I can handle it," Naruto said through a mouth full of Ramen.

"I'm sure you can," Ruri smiled, remembering the power that lay within the boy. "So, why have you decided to train away from your village?"

Naruto hesitated. His thoughts went to his best friend Sasuke and then to the Akatsuki. The Pervy Sage had already warned Naruto not divulge too much information to strangers. He was a jinchūriki and because of this, he was a target for the Akatsuki.  _One day, they'll come after me, for real next time. I have to stay on the move for now… until I get stronger._

Ruri could tell that Naruto was weighing his options. In her mind's eye, she could see that his light had dimmed as he drew into himself. She waited patiently for him to answer her question.

Naruto decided on sharing the truth, but to also stay away from his true purpose.

"Well, my sensei travels a lot. He thinks that seeing more of the world should be part of my training. He also, um, does… research for his books."

"Your sensei is very wise," Ruri acknowledged. "Learning from the world is an essential part of a ninja's growth if he is to be wise and strong of will."

Naruto almost choked on his ramen.

"Uh, yeah, I don't know about  _wise_ … but I guess the Pervy Sage has his moments," Naruto admitted.

Ruri was almost sure her heart had just stopped.

"What did you say?" Ruri half whispered.

_Sage,_ she repeated in her mind,  _he just called his sensei sage! Wait… pervy? Nah, that couldn't be it._

"I guess what I mean is…," Naruto started.

"I'd like to meet him," Ruri interrupted.

"Uh, okay I guess…"

* * *

The redhead, clearly the leader of the three, faced Jiraiya while the other two flanked him. The redhead used the sultriest voice she could muster and advanced on Jiraiya.

"Have you written anything we may have heard about?"

Jiraiya was taken aback for a moment, clearly having a hard time believing they were so intrigued by him.

" _Maybe_ …," he teased. "Ever heard of the Icha Icha series?"

"Mmm, yes." Her voice was smooth and alluring. "If I'm not mistaken, there's a lot of… kissing…"

Jiraiya let out a slow chuckle. "And other things," he suggested.

The redhead was close enough now that Jiraiya could smell her perfumed hair. He noticed she was puckering her lips and about to rise out of the water to be level with his face.  _It's happening. It's really happening. With barely any effort at all, I might just be walking away with all three of these babes – ouch!_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the blonde poke his thigh beneath the water. Unwittingly, he took his eyes off the redhead for a split second. Lips still puckered in anticipation, he looked back at the redhead that had emerged from the water, when he suddenly noticed—

"CHEST HAIR?!" He screamed.

No doubt about it, below the beautiful face of the redhead and her smooth neck, was a flat chest with red hair on it.

"Wait…," he slurred.

Jiraiya's eyes trailed down to where he was being poked by the blonde. He lifted his gaze back up slowly, only to find that the smiling blonde had both her hands wrapped around his arm. His eyes widened in horror.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He screamed as he struggled for freedom.

The three minxes burst into hysterical laughter as they tackled Jiraiya all at once.

* * *

_In the book of your life is a love-filled page, for a legend, a lover, an ill-fated sage,_ Ruri couldn't help but wonder if Naruto's sensei was actually the sage mentioned in the prophecy her mistress had told her. Ruri could sense something in the air as a tingling sensation started in her fingertips. The closer they got to Naruto's teacher, the more she felt the energy in the air shift and change around her.

"Naruto," Ruri started. "I'd love to know more about your sensei. You mentioned that he was a sage… what did you mean by that?"

Naruto scratched his head for a moment trying to remember the Pervy Sage's official title.  _I know it's not Pervy Sage… what was it again?_

"Oh, yeah! Well, He's one of the Legendary Sannin and, uh, he's a Frog Sage! But I call him the Per… huh?"

Ruri had stopped in her tracks. The voice of her mistress echoed in her mind once more.  _A legend, a lover, an ill-fated sage Oh… and I also see toads… toads… toads…_

"Naruto, is it possible you mean Toad Sage," Ruri corrected.

"Huh? Oh, right! That's it!"

_Can it be? Has it finally happened?_  Ruri thought.

Naruto stared at Ruri as a small smile crept on her face. Ruri was deep in thought.  _One of the legendary Sannin, a Sage, I never imagined that I'd truly meet such an extraordinary man._ She reached out her hand and found Naruto's shoulder.

"I can't wait to meet him," she smiled.

"Um, yeah… well, he's not really  _that_  great. Honestly, he's just such a huge per—"

Naruto's next words were interrupted by a girlish scream. His ninja instincts kicking in, Naruto searched for the disturbance ready for a fight. To his dismay and utter embarrassment, the scream was coming from the Pervy Sage himself. His teacher practically tripped over his own feet trying to run from the bathhouse as fast as his legs could take him.

Jiraiya skidded to halt just after passing Naruto. Soaking wet, with his clothes in disarray, he swung himself around to address his student.

"Naruto," Jiraiya hastened. "Time to go, kid!"

"What? But we just got here!" Naruto whined.

"Time's a wasting! We need to hit the road, now!"

"But the next village is 3 days away, Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya took in the sight before him. A beautiful and slightly surprised woman was holding on to Naruto.

" _Heeey,_ who's the pretty lady? She is a lady, right?" Jiraiya asked, momentarily distracted.

Ruri opened her mouth to say something when some feminine voices could be heard from further away.

"Oh, Jiraiyaaaaa!" Fits of giggles filled the air. "Where has our  _strong_ and _mighty_ lover boy gone?"

Jiraiya was filled with newfound panic. "Never mind, let's go!" Jiraiya's legs took off faster than the rest of his body.

Naruto glanced at Ruri's confused face. He shrugged. "Well, looks like I gotta go," Naruto pouted.

"Will you take me with you? I must continue to the next village as well. It'd be better if I had the company of a Shinobi such as yourself," Ruri flattered him.

"Of course! Can't let you travel alone! Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Ruri's arm, pulled her into a light jog beside him, and went after his sensei.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Naruto and Ruri were running through the streets. Ruri had honed in on the Sage's chakra from the moment she recognized it. She could sense that the Sage had stopped up ahead, his chakra still erratic from running.

Ruri was still trying to process their first encounter. _What sort of legendary Shinobi would run away in such a panic? And what kind of man would ask a lady if she was truly a woman? The nerve!_ The more Ruri replayed the moment earlier, the more she fumed. _Hold on, now, maybe he was not himself at the moment. He did seem terrified, though. I don't understand how someone of his supposed caliber would cower the way he did._ Ruri decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. _Surely, this time we meet will be better._

Naruto and Ruri were closing in on Jiraiya. Naruto was obviously unaware that his sensei has stopped nearby. At the rate they were going, they would surely run past him. But Ruri did not want either of them to know of her true abilities. Thus far, deception had saved her on numerous occasions from unwanted attention. After all these years, she was not about to come out in the open with her secrets – destiny or no. If any Shinobi had found out about her dōjutsu kekkei genkai, she'd be captured for sure. Her visual prowess would not become a weapon for any of the Great Nations, as long as she could help it. And so, Ruri kept quiet as they passed the place where the Sage had stopped. Just then –

"PSSST!" Jiraiya called to Naruto.

Naruto and Ruri stopped their chase. Naruto could see Jiraiya sitting at a bar waving at him from the inside of a small tavern.

"There he is," Naruto guided Ruri through the small crowd of people. "What are you doing, Pervy Sage?"

Jiraiya almost choked on his saké as Naruto shouted out the awful nickname he'd given him the day they met.

 _There it is again,_ Ruri pondered,  _that distasteful nickname._

"Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by that silly nickname in front people – _especially lovely ladies_ … they'll think you're serious!" Jiraiya let out a humorless laugh as he gave Naruto a forceful pat on the head.

"But I am serious," Naruto ground his teeth.

"Ha! Kids these days, huh? Just _full_ of crazy ideas…" This time Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair forcefully. "So, who's your new friend Naruto?"

At this, Naruto finally smiled and introduced the nice lady.

"This is Ruri. I, uh, accidentally bumped into her. Ruri, this is the Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya glared at Naruto before facepalming. Giving up, Jiraiya tried to put a gentlemanly smile in his voice before introducing himself.

"It's a pleasure, Ruri, I'm Jiraiya."

Ruri was motionless at first. She then tentatively extended her hand. Jiraiya took her hand gently in his. At complete contact, their chakra in their hands flared. They both gasped, surprised. Ruri released Jiraiya's hand quickly.

"The pleasure is mine. Your student has spoken highly of you," said Ruri, rushing through her greeting.

"I have?" asked Naruto, truly confused.

Jiraiya was still stunned at what had just happened, but decided to play along for now. Jiraiya laughed loudly at the notion of Naruto speaking "highly" of him.

"Well, thanks, kiddo! I knew you looked up to me!" Jiraiya quipped.

"Whatever. Anyway, Pervy Sage, Ruri is traveling to the next village too. She shouldn't be traveling alone, so I thought we could be her escorts!"

"Is that right?" Jiraiya kept a warm smile in his tone but grew slightly suspicious.

Ruri, could not be sure whether Jiraiya was a sensory type, so she decided not to use her ability to gauge his state. Still, the many years of playing the "poor blind woman" had taught her how to sense things without the use of her gift. She was sure he'd grown wary. She could only hope he would not see through her deception.

Jiraiya surveyed the woman before him. _She seems ordinary enough. This seems a bit too sudden, though. Could she possibly be a Shinobi spy for the Akatsuki?_

A quiet moment hung in the air until Naruto leaned into Jiraiya's ear and whispered…

"Listen, she's _blind_ …" Naruto nodded in Ruri's direction.

"Really, Naruto, you truly are the most perceptive student I've ever had," Jiraiya responded with pure sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I can pay you for the trouble," Ruri interjected.

Jiraiya thought quickly, _no respectable lady has ever wanted to travel with me. If she is a spy, perhaps it's best to keep a close eye on her for now._

"Absolutely not," Jiraiya responded with kindness. "It'd be our pleasure to escort you, though we will be leaving right away."

Ruri was truly relieved. "I'm completely aware. Thank you very much, Lord Jiraiya."

 _Now, that's suspicious for sure,_ Jiraiya thought as she said the title. "Please, just Jiraiya."

At that moment, the owner of the tavern placed a bill before Jiraiya.

"Hey kid, where's my change?" Jiraiya asked Naruto.

"About that…" Naruto started.

* * *

 

Jiraiya let Naruto lead the way and Ruri stayed close behind him. Jiraiya had a perfect vantage point should anything go wrong. They were soon leaving the small village.

Jiraiya couldn't help fret at the amount of clothing the woman before him had on, _Baggy robes that cover absolutely everything and a cape to boot. She's definitely hiding something… I wonder how well endowed she is?_ A smirk crept upon his face as he tried to imagine if Ruri was curvaceous or flat as a board under her robes. _She certainly has a pretty face, wonder if the rest of her lives up to it._

Ruri could feel Jiraiya's eyes boring into her back. _He must suspect me! Why else would he be studying me so?_ At that moment, she heard Jiraiya start to snicker softly. She tested the waters by using her mind's eye. His body temperature was rising steadily and his chakra flow in the sacral area was pulsing lightly. She then remembered his nickname… _The Pervy Sage…! Why, that mongrel!_

Ruri had the sudden urge to swirl around and whack Jiraiya in the groin with her staff. Not used to such violent thoughts, Ruri questioned herself, _why should I care so much that he is acting like a complete buffoon? That old bat has cursed me. This can't be the right guy…_ But she knew deep down, this was the man she was destined to meet. All the signs pointed to it— _No! I need more proof. There's no way this is the man from the prophecy._ She then remembered they're handshake… the energy that flooded her arm and threatened to engulf her. _Maybe it was just me…_

Jiraiya's vulgar thoughts didn't last very long, for a change. He knew he couldn't let his guard down, especially until he was sure this strange woman posed no threat. She was a stranger, yes, but at the same time, she seemed so familiar. Jiraiya's thoughts drifted to their handshake earlier. He had never experienced anything like that. It was as if his arm had caught fire, but without the burn. _Very interesting,_ he thought, _she may be a Shinobi after all. Whether she works for the Akatsuki or not, she could be a rogue ninja. But how do I trick her into revealing herself?_ Jiraiya planned and plotted. In the end, he had a pretty good idea on what he was going to do.

* * *

 

The sun was starting its descent when Jiraiya hailed at his companions.

"Alright, you two, let's stop here. Naruto, find us a place to camp. I'll stay with Ruri while she catches her breath."

"You got it!" yelled Naruto as he ran off.

Ruri tensed at the thought of being left alone with the Sage, but said nothing. She had obviously not shown any sign of fatigue, nor was she tired. _Something's up,_ she thought. She could hear him advancing until he was almost brushing against her shoulder.

"Doesn't look like you need a rest at all," Jiraiya noticed.

"I'm used to arduous traveling, this is nothing." Ruri defended.

"Well, that's good. Because it's going to take a bit longer to get to the village than anticipated," Jiraiya tested.

"Oh? Is something wrong?" Ruri kept her face blank, but her tension increased internally.

"Not at all! It's just that Naruto is my student and he needs to be training along the way. I hope that doesn't ruin your _plans_."

"I am in no rush and, anyway, I am the one impeding on your journey. Do as you must."

Jiraiya smiled at her formality. "If you don't mind me asking, where are you headed?"

Ruri, knew better than to lie, but she also couldn't well tell him that she was tagging along because of some prophecy her mistress had told her when she was a lonely teenager. _Wouldn't that go smoothly?_ She thought sarcastically, _'I'm following you to find out if you're my one true love.'_ Ruri rolled her eyes behind her eyelids.

"I am a perpetual traveler, Master Jiraiya. I go from place to place offering my services." Ruri said with pride.

Jiraiya leaned so close to Ruri, she could feel his hot breath on her ear. She heard Jiraiya lick his lips right before he asked his next question with a sly grin. "So… what kind of _services_?"

Ruri blanched right before her fury started to boil her blood. Ruri inhaled sharply and deeply, preparing for the ultimate lecture she was about to discharge upon the unsuspecting pervert.

"Listen, you…" Ruri began.

"Hey guys!" Naruto interrupted. "I found a good spot!"

"Great job, Naruto!" Jiraiya exclaimed joyfully.

Without missing a beat, Jiraiya went to loop Ruri's arm around his to lead her to the site. No sooner than their hands had made contact, the energy from their chakras erupted once more. Ruri pulled away at once and cradled her left arm as her staff fell to the ground.

Their touch had lingered on longer than the first time and Jiraiya could feel his arm tingling all the way up to his shoulder.

"That's some chakra you got there, sweetheart," Jiraiya said, suddenly serious.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I mean, I've never…" Ruri began but didn't know what to else to say.

Jiraiya could see she was truly flustered. He had a sudden urge to pull her close to him to comfort her. He shook the idea away and instead plastered a big grin on his face that could be heard in his voice.

"We better get going or Naruto might think we're up to no good!"

Jiraiya took a step in Ruri's direction. She froze not knowing what he was about to do. He bent down and picked up her staff. He decided to test out one more thing. He placed one hand on Ruri's clothed arm, ignoring her gasp. Nothing happened. No tingling. No energy transfer. Nothing. He guided her arm towards the staff until she grasped it.

"There we go! Just follow me," Jiraiya said kindly.

Ruri hadn't noticed she had been holding her breath until Jiraiya walked away from her. Now she really _was_ breathless. _This was a horrible idea,_ she thought as she began to follow Jiraiya's footfalls into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

 

As Jiraiya walked to the site, he glanced behind him to take in Ruri's countenance. Though she kept her face blank, Jiraiya could see she was forcing her features to be still. _She seems distraught from the looks of it,_ he noticed. Jiraiya's first guess was that Ruri may have been just as surprised as he was when their chakra energies decided to mingle of their, seemingly, own accord. His second guess was that she was just playing her part well. _Really well…_ His passion for seeking the company of beautiful women was no secret. Being the author of an adult-themed series, that had gained in popularity, left no room for error of what occupied most of his thoughts.

The Akatsuki already knew this particular weakness and tried using it against Jiraiya once already, when Itachi and Kisame tried capturing Naruto on their previous travels. Jiraiya made sure never to forget that. _Well, if Ruri is part of their plan to capture Naruto, they've done a much better job this time. Not only is she a pretty thing, but she's also in need of protection. So, not only are they playing on my passion for women, but also on my obvious gallantry._ Jiraiya puffed out his chest and almost congratulated the Akatsuki for choosing such a perfect diversion.

He knew he had to be careful, but he was beginning to feel some conflicting emotions. The truth was, he couldn't figure her out, and that bothered him. The more he gathered his Intel on her, the more confusing the situation became. For instance, he'd been sure that she deliberately shared her chakra with him, at first, but upon further testing of his assumptions, that no longer seemed to be the case. He knew she was hiding something… _but what?_

They arrived at the campsite Naruto had chosen. Naruto had already begun building a fire. Jiraiya started unloading his pack to prepare their tent and at the same time, he kept a trained eye on Ruri.

Ruri kept her chakra subdued as much as possible. After what had just happened with Jiraiya, she just couldn't trust herself. She couldn't understand how she began sharing her chakra without concentrating. Her thoughts were on overload, trying to figure out why and how it had happened. _I know he wasn't stealing chakra from me; it was like my chakra flowed through him of its own will! I was sure I was being extra careful after the first time it happened._

Replaying the moment in her mind, she began to try and make sense of the moment earlier. _It appears it only happens when the skin makes contact._ Ruri was no fool. She knew Jiraiya touched her purposely. He was trying to figure it out as much as she was. She tried remembering whether Naruto's skin had made contact with her own. _Yes, he held my hand while helping me up when he knocked me over. But maybe things have changed since then? Maybe my whole chakra network is falling apart!_ Trying not to panic, Ruri, excused herself from the group.

"I'll be right back," Ruri announced.

Before either of them could say anything, she was gone. But Jiraiya was a master of espionage and so he started to make his way to follow her. A few steps forward, he bumped into something solid. Jiraiya looked down to find a frowning Naruto, arms crossed in front of him, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Don't you even think about it, Pervy Sage," Naruto warned. "I know what you're up to! Can't you let the lady do her - lady business - without you getting all pervy and gross?"

"Shh! Calm down, Naruto," Jiraiya whispered, hurriedly. "It's not what you think."

" _Suuuuuure,_ " Naruto didn't believe him for a second.

Jiraiya knew his chance had been lost and he didn't want Naruto to know that he suspected Ruri of anything. Jiraiya lifted his arms in defeat and started to busy himself with unpacking.

* * *

 

Ruri didn't go too far. She already knew that Jiraiya was keeping a close eye on her. She didn't blame him, she was just as curious to learn more about what the hell was going on. Ruri found a suitable spot and sat down on the ground to focus. In a meditative position, she sat perfectly still and scanned her body and chakra network. _I don't understand… all seems normal…_ And it was. Not sensing anyone near, she opened her eyes slightly. So far, Ruri could only imagine what Naruto and Jiraiya looked like. From their chakra, she could sense their height and what they could be feeling at any given moment, but the details of what they looked like physically, were a mystery. In her solitude, this was her chance to take a quick peek.

Ruri's eyes were definitely unique in more ways than one. The way she saw things was unlike any other person. She might as well have been blind, though. Any eye contact with another creature would send them into one kind of genjutsu or another. As a child, her visual jutsu was a nuisance, often sending people running around in frenzy or completely paralyzing them. And so Ruri would keep her eyes closed most of the time, fearing she'd cause more accidents and harm.

It wasn't until her mistress had taken her under her wing that she began to gain control over her dōjutsu. Ruri's eyes were shaped like round prisms, making the world appear shattered and giving her the advantage of seeing the world from different angles all at once. One look into the eyes of another, and she could see their world, their memories, their dreams, and fears. Sometimes, she could see different possible futures unfold before her all in one glimpse. She was truly indebted to her mistress. Had it not been for her, Ruri's reality would have been a broken puzzle with no way of putting the pieces together.

As she opened her eyes, Ruri took in her surroundings. She could see everything at once, the stream before her, the birds building a nest above her, the squirrels searching for food to her left, the road she traveled on to her right, and the pair of Shinobi building their camp behind her. She smiled as she watched Naruto. His physical appearance matched the energy she had seen in him, bright and full of life.

Jiraiya was not what she imagined at all, however. She had imagined a perverted crinkly old man, but what she saw was anything but that. She studied him carefully. She gauged that Jiraiya looked like he was in his early fifties, but he looked like he was in peak condition.

His white hair pointed in all directions and went past his knees as it billowed softly. His eyes were merry and his lips had a soft smile that never seemed to fade. He had a gentle yet strong appearance. He was obviously built like an ox. Ruri's attention was drawn to his broad shoulders and masculine jawline longer than she cared to admit. His red robes and sandals matched the thick red lines that were drawn down his face. _Red,_ she thought, _the color of passion._

When she focused on his eyes once more, they were looking straight at her. Instinctively, she shut her eyes tightly. _Oh no! He saw me,_ she thought panicking, _wait, no, he couldn't have._ She tried to use logic to dissipate her worry. He couldn't have seen her because she was a ways off and she had the shelter of the tree behind her. _Plus_ , _I'm not even facing his direction,_ she thought, relieved. _He's probably wondering why I'm taking so long…_

* * *

While Jiraiya had been setting up camp, he had had a sudden feeling that he was being watched and that the investigative gaze had come from the direction that Ruri had retreated to. He had turned his attention towards the presence but saw nothing. Right when he started to become suspicious, Ruri appeared, looking self-conscious.

Jiraiya placed himself on the floor and lounged against a log. He watched her as she placed her staff on the ground near her and removed her cloak, exposing the rest of her appearance. Jiraiya took his time memorizing her features. She had long purple hair that was braided down to her waist. Her skin was porcelain white. She had high cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin. All of these characteristics just added to her feminine beauty, in Jiraiya's mind. The robes she wore reminded him of a dark forest with its grey and green tones. She had already unloaded her traveling pack that had been hidden beneath her cloak.

Ruri systematically unpacked her tent. Jiraiya followed her every move with interest. He noticed that every movement she made was purposeful, even graceful. The way her fingers moved to untie things or search for something showed she'd done this routine a thousand times. He started to wonder how those delicate and graceful fingers would feel on his skin. He then remembered the chakra flares, again, and shuddered slightly recalling the tingling sensation it had left behind. Those thoughts sent a steady flow of warmth below his waist.

Ruri's fingers stopped, suddenly.

Jiraiya was almost positive she was a sensory type ninja. To test this, he decided to let his sensual thoughts continue. He envisioned her fingertips gently touching his cheek and tried to recall the tingling sensation. He pictured their chakra energy overwhelming every inch of skin she touched, as she softly let her fingers glide down his face, grazing over his lips, down his neck, to find their way to his bare chest beneath his under armor. He could almost feel her well-trimmed nails dig into his skin as he imagined her moving lower over his abdomen and below his waistline.

Although he truly enjoyed where his imagination had taken him, Jiraiya stopped his musings there to inspect the mysterious woman. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing had quickened, and she was as stiff as a statue. A knowing smile spread across Jiraiya's face. _She can definitely sense something. I hadn't even gotten to the naughty stuff, but she could sense the slightest shift in energy._ Jiraiya stood up and turned his attention elsewhere. He walked away and started whistling as if nothing had happened.

Ruri hadn't noticed she had stopped moving while under his careful and sensual watch. She had no idea what he was thinking exactly, but she knew that whatever it was, it was while he had his eyes on her. In her mind's eye, she had seen that pulsing energy again in his sacral network, but this time there had been enough time for it to travel slowly to his heart. To her surprise, it seemed her energy had started to mirror his. She could feel his gaze on her skin, which made the tiniest hairs on her body stand on end. She held back the urge to shudder with pleasure and was actually pleasantly surprised when she started to feel a pool of warmth between her legs.

Without warning and to her dismay, the pulsing energy had been snuffed out and back to normal after which Jiraiya had then started whistling a happy tune. After it was over, she realized too late, that she had been too fixated on what was happening within Jiraiya… and he had noticed. She cursed herself internally for being so careless. This man was catching her off guard at every turn.

* * *

 

After their tents were placed, Jiraiya had prepped what was necessary to start their meals. Craving something warm and soupy, he forced Naruto to give up his ramen reserve.

"But, Pervy Sage, you didn't give me enough time at the village to replenish my stash! I don't have enough," Naruto complained.

"Well, you should have thought better about spending _my_ money on _your_ lunch."

Naruto growled in frustration.

Ruri blushed, remembering just then that Naruto had bought her lunch with his master's money. "Don't worry Naruto," she offered. "I think I have few pre-made ramen bowls I can share."

"Oh, no you don't," Jiraiya interjected. "See, it was my pleasure to find out that I essentially treated _you_ to lunch. However, it's never a pleasurable experience when treating Naruto."

Ruri felt an embarrassed smile start to twitch at the corner of her mouth. This didn't get past Jiraiya. She was clearly enjoying his flirting.

"What are you talking about? How many times have you stiffed me with the bill, huh?" Naruto outraged.

"A student should be proud and _grateful_ that his master accepts his gifts, Naruto," Jiraiya said seriously.

"Yeah, right!"

Ruri couldn't help herself. She started giggling beyond control. Both Jiraiya and Naruto just stared at her in confusion.

"Sorry," she began. "It's just; you are the strangest pair of ninja I have ever encountered."

At that, the pair of Shinobi started laughing and the merriment continued for a few hours more.

* * *

 

Naruto had retreated to the tent and had begun snoring within minutes. Jiraiya had made tea for Ruri and himself hoping to study Ruri further. They sat in silence for a few moments and sipped their tea while Ruri tried to make conversation.

"Naruto, mentioned that you travel a lot, yourself, for research?"

Jiraiya almost spit out his tea in response. He swallowed hard before he reciprocated. It had been obvious by her tone that she had no idea what Naruto had meant by "research". _Thank goodness,_ he thought relieved.

"Ha, that kid," he laughed nervously. "Yes, I'm a writer. I travel the world for… umm… inspiration."

"Anything I may have heard of?"

It was a simple question, one that Jiraiya had always reveled in answering – especially to women. But at that moment, he actually wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible. "Oh, you know… it's a series…" he began "about adventure… and romance," he mumbled quickly. "Not a big deal, really."

"Romance novels?" She was very curious now.

Jiraiya looked sheepishly in her direction and noticed she was biting her bottom lip, probably to keep from laughing at him. To his total surprise, Jiraiya had started blushing. He had never been embarrassed about his work before. He suddenly wanted to be desperately wrong about her. He wanted her to just be an ordinary, blind, lovely woman, but all signs pointed to the contrary.

"Not important," Jiraiya tried to save himself. "I'm more interested in learning more about you, Ruri. Where're you from?"

There was just something about the way he said her name that made her body flood with warm mushy feelings.

"I can't tell you," Ruri said sadly.

Jiraiya was now completely on his guard.

"What I mean to say is, I don't remember," Ruri said simply.

Jiraiya didn't expect that. He could tell that what she said was the truth.

"I know I was born somewhere in the Land of Rivers. While I was still a little girl, I was taken to a woman's house deep in a forest. They left me in her care. Forgive me, but it is not my place to reveal my mistresses home. She's very private." Ruri hoped he would probe no further, so she asked him another question to get him talking about himself. "So, Naruto also said you are one of the Legendary Sannin. I've heard the stories, Master Jiraiya. You and your comrades have left a mark in history. It's an honor to sit in your presence."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. Flattery like that would have worked on him like a charm any other time, but he knew she was steering clear of any conversation that would reveal more about herself. He sighed sadly as he decided to change tactics.

"Those were miserable and dangerous times. Maybe things would have turned out better had we had more of your type out on the battlefield…" he alleged.

Ruri furrowed her brow in confusion. "My type?" she questioned.

"Talented sensory-type ninja with powerful medical ninjutsu," he said bluntly.

Ruri had just enough time to feel her blood drain as Jiraiya bit his thumb. Before she could say or do anything, she felt Jiraiya's hot breath on her face as he whispered…

"Summoning Jutsu, Toad Mouth Bind!"

With that, their world was engulfed.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Ruri could feel the ground move and she had the sudden sensation of walls closing in on her. Jiraiya's grassy, green tea breath only lingered for a moment before Ruri's sense of smell was assaulted by a foul stench. Her fingernails that had recently been dug into the ground were now being swallowed by something warm and slimy. Ruri jerked her hands free and shot to her feet. She backed away quickly until she hit a soft, but solid wall. She could hear Jiraiya approaching her slowly. She pressed herself against the slimy wall behind her, and then her hands and feet were automatically bound by the wall itself.

Jiraiya could see that Ruri was scared now. Her brow was furrowed in angry confusion. Her face showed clearly that she felt betrayed. Jiraiya felt a pang in his gut at the sight of that lovely face contorted in panic. He did not want to be the cause of that panic and so he had a worried look of his own as he tried to decide what to do next. He knew he had to question her, but he also wanted her to know that he meant no harm… _as long as she isn't a spy, of course…_

"Wh-what is the meaning of this…?" Ruri squeaked.

Jiraiya felt that pang again in his gut at the sound of her voice. It was obvious she was trying to stay composed. He felt awful. Interrogation was never his strong suit and he definitely didn't feel particularly good interrogating a blind, helpless woman… _if that is indeed what she is_ , he thought.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jiraiya consoled.

Ruri's mind was racing and she missed the kindness in his voice that was meant to calm her. The only thing she could think of was how she was going to set herself free. _If he gets close enough, I'll just use my jutsu. That should be able to undo his jutsu in turn. But what then?_

Jiraiya was on his guard as he watched Ruri brace herself for something. He decided to play things as carefully as possible since he wasn't quite sure what she was capable of doing. He approached cautiously and kept his voice even.

"I'm sorry I had to do this, but I'm pretty sure you're hiding something very important from me, Ruri."

"Where am I? Why am I bound?" Ruri asked, defiantly.

"We are in the esophagus of a mountain toad, and I've trapped you here because I need you to tell me who you really are and why you were so insistent on following us so closely."

Ruri's heart had been racing, but it almost stopped when Jiraiya made his intentions known. He was obviously going to interrogate her. A slight whimper escaped her lips. This wasn't how she'd wanted things to unfold, but now she knew it could have been no other way. _He's a Shinobi. Get it through your head, you idiot!_ She chided herself. _Shinobi cannot be trusted and now I'm about to be tortured for information! I've been foolish and naïve to even hope that things would have turned out differently. Stupid prophecy. And yet… for some foolish reason, I still want to stay_. She had waited years for her mistress' prophecy to come true. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. _He is the one, he has to be._

She found herself completely frustrated with the situation. On the one hand, her defensive instincts that she had been taught to have when faced with a Shinobi were telling her to run for her life. On the other hand, her heart was telling her to be patient and to even tell him the truth. _That's absurd,_ she thought, _and... and… just plain embarrassing!_ Ruri tried to convince herself that her situation was not as bad as she thought. If he really was the one, there was no way he'd torture her. She would never be with someone who could inflict pain on someone else for information. However, if his intentions were to be as sinister as that, then she'd just use her kei kei genkai and disappear. Her decision brought her some form of comfort and she drew in a steady breath.

Jiraiya had been patient, waiting for Ruri to weigh her options. He could see that her face had changed from panic to confident.

"Master Jiraiya," Ruri began, after she had taken her time to compose herself. "I have been truthful and I mean no harm."

Jiraiya sighed and studied his prisoner carefully. "Are you Shinobi?" Jiraiya asked.

"No."

 _That has to be a lie,_ Jiraiya thought as he remembered her chakra output. "What village do you associate yourself with?"

"None."

"Why are you traveling with us?" At this, Jiraiya noticed Ruri fidget and she let her head drop, casting her face to the ground.

"I… I… was intrigued…" Ruri spoke softly.

Jiraiya drew closer to her until he was only inches away. He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up towards his own. As expected, the tingling sensation began, but this time it was slow to respond.

Ruri was fighting with all her might at the reaction that her body and chakra had elicited.

"You're sweating…" Jiraiya noticed. "That's usually a sign of lying…"

"I'm not!" Ruri defended. "It's warm and humid in here and you've frightened me! Why are you doing this? Do you mean to torture me?" 

Jiraiya felt sick from guilt. At her last question, her voice had wavered and he wanted nothing more than to put her at ease. "I don't like torturing people," he said seriously. "But if you leave me no choice, I'll have to resort to it."

Ruri's face contorted in anger. Her blood boiled making her turn red with rage. "How could you?" she yelled. "That is wrong! What kind of man are you?"

"A man who must protect his charge at all costs."

His words made her go still. _He must mean Naruto._ She suddenly felt like an even bigger fool. Before she could say anything, Jiraiya's hand landed on her shoulder and he began to pull at her robes.

"Wh-what are you _doing?_ " panic flooded her, once more.

Jiraiya loosened her robes at her waist and carefully tugged the sleeve off her shoulder exposing her bare arm. Ruri was wearing a sleeveless, forest green tunic that hugged her form. Jiraiya was careful not to make contact with her skin, to avoid any chakra exchange. He became momentarily distracted at the sight of her bare shoulder.

"You bastard," Ruri screamed. "I knew you were a pervert, but this is… this is…!"

Ruri's outrage was interrupted by her own laughter. She was being tickled with a feather under her arm.

Jiraiya never had a real knack for interrogation, but he had to resort to it on some missions from time to time. He hated torture and was not very talented at genjutsu, so he usually improvised with non-violent approaches. He tickled Ruri until she was out of breath and stepped back to give her some air. He couldn't help grinning as fury started to take hold of her again.

"What… the… hell… is wrong… with you?" she said breathlessly. "Is this some kind… of sick joke?"

"Well, I figured you'd rather be tickled than be turned into a toad. Am I right?"

Ruri froze. "You can't be serious," Ruri said. "You can really do that?"

"I'm called the Toad Sage for a reason, sweetheart," he said jovially. "Now, are you going to give me some real answers or am I gonna have to try tickling your feet next?"

"NO!" Ruri screamed too quickly.

"Sensitive feet, huh?" Jiraiya chuckled as she started to blush.

"This is infuriating," Ruri said, dejected.

Jiraiya advanced on her again and traced her endearing, furrowed brow with the feather.

"Are you a spy for the Akatsuki?" Jiraiya asked.

"What is that?" Ruri asked in return. Ruri's frown deepened as she sobered.

"Answer the question."

"No. I don't know who or what an Akatsuki is."

Jiraiya was confounded. His gut told him she was telling the truth, but he also knew his gut was being compromised by what he wanted to be true. And what he wanted to be true was for Ruri to be innocent, so he could ask her out on a date. Jiraiya laughed internally, _a date? No way she'll go on a date with me after this…_ The thought of her rejection because of his current actions made him momentarily hate himself. _But the threat is real and Naruto must be protected. Maybe she'll understand. There I go again. I'm already assuming she's innocent._

"Jiraiya?" Ruri said gravely. "Is Naruto in danger?"

The sincere concern in her voice threw him. Instead of answering her he shut his eyes and sighed solemnly.

That was enough to confirm Ruri's suspicions. _He's trying to protect his student,_ Ruri thought.

"Is this… Akatsuki… after him? Why?" she questioned.

"He's… special," he heard himself say.

 _There's no use. I have to tell him… something._ "My teacher," she started quietly "she wanted to protect me too."

Jiraiya opened his eyes and studied her face. Ruri was calm and nostalgic as she continued.

"I lived my whole life following her rules because she said I needed protecting. In fact, I'm still following her rules," she laughed in spite of herself.

"And what rules are those?"

"I guess the main rule is 'never tell anyone the truth about what you are capable of.'" Ruri smiled sadly. "I guess I'm technically breaking that rule as we speak. See… she thought I was special too."

"Are you?"

Ruri laughed aloud as she considered his question. "I'm a little… _different_."

Jiraiya inched closer to her. "And, exactly, what are you capable of doing?"

Ruri smirked. She marveled at the lack of fear of revealing her secrets to him. _I must have faith in him and in my mistress's prophecy. This has to be the right thing to do._ "I can release myself from this jutsu," Ruri replied confidently.

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow as he chuckled. " _Really?_ Well, then why haven't you?"

"My methods are a little… disorienting, I'm afraid. I guess I like you too much to put you through that. And… also because… I want to trust you…"

Jiraiya heard his breath catch in his throat and he realized that he'd advanced on her so much that any further and he'd be pinning her to the wall with his body. He stopped himself from moving any closer but made no effort to retreat.

"You _like_ me, huh?" Jiraiya teased.

Ruri could feel Jiraiya's body heat, he was so close, and she let it wash over her. Her voice was just above a whisper as she continued.  "I want you to trust me."

Jiraiya brought his face down closer to her. They're cheeks almost touched as he whispered in her ear. "Then tell me the truth," he responded just as quietly. "Tell me who you are."

Ruri held back a shudder as she felt his breath tickle her ear. She kept her own voice at whisper knowing he could feel it too.

"My name is Ruri," she began slowly. "I was born in the Land of Rivers… and…"

"… and?" he whispered back.

Jiraiya could feel the warmth emanating from her body. It was like a magnetic pull, the urge to kiss her at the very moment was overwhelming. His eyes found her bare shoulder, which made his judgment cloud over in an instant. He traced his fingers up her right arm until it reached her soft exposed skin. The tingling followed. His hand traveled up her neck and he caressed her jawline with his thumb. At his soft caress, Ruri failed to hold back a soft moan. And that was it. Whatever was left of Jiraiya's lucidity was gone with that moan and tumbled head first into a sea of blinding passion. He didn't care what she said next, he didn't even know what they were talking about anymore.

Everything happened at once. He let out his breath that he didn't know he had been holding. His left hand shot to her waist as his right hand tightened its hold and brought her lips right onto his.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Jiraiya meant for his kiss to be chaste, but with strong hints of passion. In his experience, women who accepted his advances like this loved that kind of thing. He learned very early that using tongue right from the get-go could lead to an unprecedented amount of misery soon after. And so, Jiraiya made sure to wait until Ruri opened her lips first before trying anything else. His senses were muddled, however, and he was aching for more. Growing impatient and as slowly as he could, Jiraiya let his lips part.

He teased her lips with the tip of his tongue just to see if she wanted to take things a step further. To his surprise, Ruri reciprocated. It was enough invitation to invade her mouth completely. As they kissed for what seemed like ages, Jiraiya's clouded mind started to clear. He was slowly realizing that his lips felt sore and severely chapped. His tongue that was still exploring the inside of Ruri's mouth felt sticky and bruised, but he was far from caring.

"Mmm, you taste like pine and… and… wood," Jiraiya murmured sensually against her lips.

A sudden realization paralyzed him. _Wood?_ He thought. At that point, he heard Ruri clear her throat.

Jiraiya pulled back just enough to take in her reaction leaving his upper body pressed against her. Jiraiya often envisioned several scenarios after kissing a woman. Usually, he expected the woman's face to show complete and utter outrage right before slapping him. This time, however, he envisioned a breathless Ruri standing before him, completely swept off her feet. But no matter how many scenarios he would have been able to picture, nothing prepared him for what he saw before him.

 _It's a tree_.

He blinked.

_It's a tree?_

His arms were wrapped around a sappy pine tree.

* * *

 

Inside the toad, when Jiraiya had lifted her chin, Ruri had taken the opportunity to meet his gaze. In her broken vision, she saw all the scenarios coursing through his mind and most of them involved some kind of tongue wrestling. _It sure as hell didn't look like kissing to me,_ she thought. It was easy to surmise that Jiraiya was way too comfortable with women and Ruri had no intention in becoming part of his inspiration or "research" for his novels. _He might be the one I'm fated to love, but I'm not going to make it that easy._ While Jiraiya's mind filtered his possible future actions, Ruri's dōjutsu held fast. His jutsu failed in seconds. They were back in the camp, but she was pinned between Jiraiya and a massive pine tree. She slipped away right before an intense lustful look clouded Jiraiya's eyes. Next thing she knew, he was kissing the tree.

Knowing that bringing Jiraiya out of her dōjutsu too soon would be detrimental, Ruri watched in horror as Jiraiya thoroughly made out with the helpless pine tree. At first, she thought it was the most hilarious thing she'd ever seen, but when she saw his tongue start to lap away at its bark and noticed his hips rhythmically pushing into the tree, she begged the gods for true blindness… because for the life of her she couldn't look away from the disaster happening before her eyes.

She was sure he deserved this but was positive the tree didn't.

Once the jutsu showed signs of wearing off, Ruri had cleared her throat to try and end Jiraiya's miserable antics.

"Your manners are lacking, Master Jiraiya." Ruri closed her eyes once more before Jiraiya turned his gaze toward her.

His vision was cloudy, but it was evidently clear that Ruri was wearing one of the deadliest scowls he'd ever seen, next to Tsunade's.

"Did you really just try to kiss a bound woman you hardly know, inside the slimy, smelly, insides of a toad?"

Jiraiya scowled in return. "I guess that's not the most romantic thing in the world…" Jiraiya said as he coughed up sap and small pieces of bark.

"Hardly," she responded dryly.

Jiraiya unlatched himself from the tree he had practically made love to. "So, we didn't kiss…?" Jiraiya concluded

"No."

Clearly disappointed and embarrassed, Jiraiya frowned and dusted himself off. "Well, at least I can say I freed you before trying to kiss you," he said defensively.

Ruri's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I freed myself. Like I said I could," she corrected.

Jiraiya only grew more defensive in trying to explain his actions. "Yeah, well before I realized that fact, _I_ freed you in the genjutsu.

"Right! _Suuure._ So, you're saying you would have freed me had I not freed myself?"

"That's right."

"Why?"

"Because you said you wanted us to trust one another," he replied simply.

His answer silenced her. She knew it was true, she had seen it in his possible outcomes.

"I had no intention of forcing my advances on a restrained, blind woman. Not my style," he added for good measure.

At those last words, Ruri grew somewhat nervous. "Yes, well about that…" she said uneasily.

Jiraiya tilted his head to one side wondering what had changed her mood.

Ruri let out a long exhale before she continued. "Your suspicion is not unmerited…" she spat out quickly.

The confusion and cloudy vision that Jiraiya was experiencing vanished with the rush of adrenaline that soon took its place. "Tell me," he said seriously.

Ruri could sense Jiraiya quickly becoming guarded. The residual energy that had been wrapped around the tree retreated to its owner with haste. Hints of anger started to pulse in his gut. This distressed her in a way she didn't know could and was surprised to find that she was on the verge of tears.

"Damn it," Jiraiya let out, "you're a spy, aren't you? Someone put you up to this?"

Jiraiya was suddenly seized with worry. _Anyone could have attacked Naruto by now_. He grabbed Ruri's wrist tightly and forcefully dragged Ruri behind him in his hurry to get to the tent that Naruto was in. He peeked inside only to find a sleeping Naruto sprawled awkwardly over both of their sleeping bags and snoring lightly. Jiraiya sighed with relief.

"I'm not a spy…" Ruri said quietly.

Jiraiya faced her quickly. He'd half forgotten that he was still gripping her small wrist. At seeing her wince, he let go of her.

"I'm sorry if I…" he started.

"I'm fine," she cut him off defiantly.

In spite of her statement, Ruri nursed her wrist and walked towards the dimming campfire. Without fumbling or searching, Ruri went straight for her staff. She picked up her staff and with the same ease, rummaged through her pack. She then stood up and started walking in the direction of the river she had seen earlier.

Jiraiya felt ashamed even though he knew he had had every right to be suspicious. "Where are you going," he asked worriedly.

"To wash up. I smell like the insides of toad," she spat out. "Oh, and I wouldn't go following me, _Pervy Sage_."

At hearing Naruto's nickname for him come from Ruri's lips, he knew he'd blown it. Completely dejected, he watched her disappear into the woods before he changed his clothes. He opened the tent to find Naruto sprawled in a completely new position and drooling on Jiraiya's pillow.

"Oh, come on!"

In a foul mood, Jiraiya yanked his sleeping bag and pillow right from under his student hoping it would jolt him awake, but Naruto only mumbled something about ramen and rolled over. Jiraiya shook his head in amazement and tried to get comfortable.

Sleep evaded Jiraiya for some time. He cursed the taste of tree sap that still lined the inside of his mouth. He continued awake until he heard Ruri return to the camp. He was sure she would pack her things and leave, in which case he'd try to stop her, but to his surprise, he heard her go into her tent. He waited until he was sure she wouldn't leave. Jiraiya finally relaxed and even hoped there was a chance to mend things.

The literal chemistry between them could not be overlooked _._ She was still a mystery to him. She had a sense of humor, her sense of honor was endearing and her frustrations with him were amusing. She may have been hiding her true abilities, but she had been honest, or so he hoped. He was completely intrigued by her and was definitely attracted to her, even more so now that she'd been able to best him so easily. He had a worried smile on his face as he realized he knew he could fall for a woman like that.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Jiraiya had breakfast prepared for Ruri and Naruto. He had gotten little sleep and when morning came, he had actually been excited to start the day. Almost the entire night, the mystery of Ruri had kept him awake. Had Naruto not shared a tent with him, he would have let that mystery take him into some pleasurable activities. Jiraiya banished that thought from his mind.

He liked Ruri, but Ruri had shown little in returning his sentiments. Not surprisingly. It was to be expected now more than ever after his attempt to interrogate her. For that reason, he wanted to approach things differently. The lack of sleep had given him the opportunity to retrace his steps and study her. Ruri was not like the women he'd picked up in taverns from times before. He had approached her from all the wrong angles. She wore no makeup, she dressed conservatively, was secretive and prideful. He knew she would not suffer his foolish advances, and that made her even more intriguing.

Many women had turned him down over the years, but that was to be anticipated with the tactics he was used to using. The game he played was one that would give him the quickest results, and so it was evident that the risks he took to get the attention of a woman, filtered out a certain calibre of women. He'd played this game for so long that he'd, very mistakenly, used it on Ruri. She was the only woman, other than Tsunade to make him not only look like a fool but feel like one. This time, Jiraiya was determined to get on Ruri's good side and possibly gain her affections.

When Ruri finally exited her tent, Jiraiya made sure to keep his tone friendly. As he looked up to greet her, his voice almost faltered. He knew she would not be wearing those ridiculously baggy robes because they were hung to dry near her tent, but this was the first time he'd glimpsed her without them. No longer in a braid, her purple, straight hair billowed in the light breeze that accentuated her natural beauty. Although she was dressed in a simple tunic and pants, they at least showed her form, which was average and yet delicately proportionate. The v-neck of her tunic didn't even show cleavage, but her bare shoulders and graceful neck were enough to put a mischievous grin on Jiraiya's face.

"Good morning," he hailed.

Without turning towards Jiraiya, Ruri mumbled a "good morning" and went straight for her robes. She was disappointed to discover they were still damp. Jiraiya's grin only widened at the look of disappointment on her face. He would never admit to purposefully dowsing some water on them to keep her from wearing those bulky robes. Ruri excused herself as she disappeared into the forest. She had been hoping that Naruto would have woken by the time she'd returned, but as luck would have it, he was still asleep.

"I made some breakfast if you're interested," Jiraiya said politely.

Ruri sighed in resignation and plopped down making sure to have the fire between her and Jiraiya. Jiraiya stood up and sat next to her anyway. He gave her a rice ball along with some dried meat and some warm green tea. He made sure their fingers touched slightly every time he handed her something, which of course elicited the tingling sensation. This made Ruri feel self-conscious and embarrassed. As she ate, she could feel Jiraiya's eyes on her the entire time, which only made her feel even awkward.

"It doesn't happen often, does it?" Jiraiya asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Those little surges of energy whenever we touch."

Ruri's cheeks turned pink. "No," she replied.

Her rosy cheeks and quiet demeanor made Jiraiya wonder what she was hiding.

"You seemed very surprised the first couple of times it happened –"

"Is Naruto feeling ill?" Ruri interrupted.

Jiraiya could see she was uncomfortable, but he didn't want to let her completely off the hook. Quickly, he decided to bide his time and play along for now. "Nah, he just sleeps like a log. Honestly, it's a wonder he's even a Genin."

Ruri smiled slightly. She'd had enough interaction with Naruto to wonder the same thing.

"If that's the case," she continued, "then how did he become a student of one of the legendary Sanin?"

"He's got a lot of potential," he responded.

Remembering his immense chakra, Ruri nodded in agreement. "Yes, he has an amazingly large amount of chakra. Quite unusual," she said.

"So, you've noticed?"

Ruri nodded again and swallowed hard before continuing. "Mhm… you were right about me on a couple of things," she suggested. "I am a sensory type, but I'm not a ninja."

"Never have been?"

"No. Never," she said defiantly, "I am not in league with any of the nations."

"Relax," he said, "I have no intention of interrogating you any further. Last night was proof enough to me that you are not an enemy. My girlfriend, Sappy, agrees."

Ruri blanched. Unfortunately, she had been drinking her tea before his last comment, which made her start to choke on it after she accidentally inhaled while swallowing. Ruri experienced a thorough coughing fit as Jiraiya chuckled and patted her back in an attempt to help her. As the coughing subsided, Ruri managed a laugh. Jiraiya slid his hand from Ruri's back to her shoulder.

"Seriously though," he continued, "I want to learn more about you, not because I don't trust you, but because I am genuinely interested.

Ruri smiled warmly. She could tell he was being honest, which made her feel more at ease. "I appreciate that."

"Your genjutsu ability is probably as good or better than a friend of mine back in my village. Your teacher must be well renowned for her ability to have taught you so well."

Ruri's smile faded a little. Jiraiya wondered if he'd said something to upset her in any way. It had been going well and he wanted to continue chatting before Naruto interrupted them,  _which could be any minute now._

"Did I say something wrong? I apologize if I—"

"No, not at all! It's just… she passed away not long ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said seriously.

"She was 98," she smiled as she remembered her teacher.

"Was she Shinobi?" he asked.

"No, but her teacher was. She tried to teach me everything her teacher taught her. I know enough taijutsi to hold my own, but I am no expert. I had very little motivation to learn much ninjutsu, other than to learn a few basic techniques. She taught me those things so that I could protect myself," she explained. "She never taught me genjutsu. She never had to," she said quietly.

Jiraiya's eyes widened with surprise. He removed his hand from her shoulder as he grew deep in thought. Jiraiya's lack of response made Ruri nervous, so she found herself speaking again to fill the awkward silence.

"Her name was Sachi. She was also a sensory type and a gifted Seer. She received many prophetic visions. She thought my genetic disposition would make me a perfect student for her trade."

Jiraiya grew curious and tried to keep her talking. "And?" he asked.

Ruri shrugged her shoulders before she responded. "She was right, as with everything," she replied with a hint of playful annoyance.

"So, she taught you to see…," he said thoughtfully.

"More than you know," she replied seriously.

A quiet moment passed between them.

"Ruri?"

"Yes?"

"I've been the only, haven't I?" he asked gently.

Ruri immediately grew nervous again. "What are talking about?"

Jiraiya softly placed his hand over hers. Ruri held her breath as their energies started to mingle lightly. "This," he whispered.

Ruri didn't know how to respond. She knew she didn't need to. Her silence would confirm it if she kept quiet. Her mind reeled with different things she could say to save her from embarrassment. The moment was suddenly interrupted by a ridiculously loud yawn. Ruri nearly jumped to her feet, she was so relieved. Ruri quickly removed her hand from Jiraiya's grasp. Naruto exited his tent wearing his pajamas and sleeping cap rubbing his eyes. His sleepiness vanished when he smelled breakfast.

"Yes! Breakfast!" he cried out excitedly.

Naruto ran to the food and began stuffing his mouth. His mouth was full as he said his good mornings to Ruri and Jiraiya. Jiraiya rolled his eyes, but Ruri let out a heartfelt laugh.

After they'd finished breakfast, the three travelling companions packed their belongings and headed for the road.

"We'll stop earlier today. There's a nice clearing and a small waterfall. It should only take a few hours to get there. It'll be a good place for you to train, Naruto."

"Awesome! Now that's what I'm talking about!" In his excitement, Naruto picked up the pace and left Ruri and Jiraiya behind.

"Well he's eager," Ruri noticed.

"Always," Jiraiya responded with annoyance.

Ruri could only laugh at the dynamic between the two Shinobi. It was a student teacher relationship like no other she had come across.

Jiraiya chuckled. "He's a good kid. He's got guts and he has a purpose. That purpose will drive him to greatness. I'm sure of it."

"He told me. He said he wants to become Hokage." She smiled because she could feel it in her bones that Naruto would stop at nothing to reach that goal.

"That's true. But I'm also talking about another purpose."

"And what is that?" Ruri asked.

"Saving a friend," he said seriously.

Ruri was silent for a moment. "That is very noble of him," she said finally.

"Yeah, well, I guess he gets it from his teacher," he sighed with pride.

Involuntarily, Ruri laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Ruri cleared her throat and tried not to smile.

"What? You don't think I'm noble?" Jiraiya teased.

"Well, you're certainly not humble."

They laughed together for a while and Ruri was truly enjoying Jiraiya's company. Jiraiya noticed that her smile had not faded, which gave him hope that things were finally going well.

"Can I ask you a question, Ruri?"

Ruri stiffened, expecting Jiraiya to bring up the topic of their chakras again. She nodded her head slowly, not quite ready to give a straight answer.

"Your staff… why a scorpion?"

Ruri visibly relaxed. "My teacher made it for me. It symbolizes protection."

"I thought it symbolized death."

"For the scorpion or for its enemy?" she smiled.

"Good point."

Ruri stayed quiet for some time in deep thought, which disappointed Jiraiya as he was trying to make conversation. It seemed everything he tried talking about just made Ruri shy or introverted. He was about to give up on conversing entirely when Ruri suddenly spoke.

"Do you know how many eyes a scorpion has?" she asked him.

"Two I think… from what I've seen, anyway."

Ruri stopped walking and handed Jiraiya her staff. "Look closely," she said as he took the staff.

Jiraiya did as instructed. He found the two eyes on the head of the scorpion but found smaller pairs along the corners of its head as well.

"They have two that are easily seen on the top of their heads. They actually have at least six… but can have as many as twelve. Despite that, their vision isn't very good," Ruri said thoughtfully. Ruri reached for her staff. Her hand accidentally landed on Jiraiya's fingers immediately reminding her of their unusual chemistry. Instead of pulling away, he stepped closer to her.

"And how many eyes do you have, Ruri?" he asked jokingly.

Ruri pursed her lips trying to extinguish the nervous smirk that was threatening to emerge. "If you behave like the nobleman you say you are, I may just show you."

Jiraiya closed his mouth shut before something sleazy could escape. Far ahead, Naruto turned around and yelled at the stationary pair.

"Come on, slowpokes! We need to get there soon so I can train!"

Jiraiya thought he saw a mischievous smile on Ruri before she yanked her staff out of his grip and began walking towards Naruto.

 _Progress,_  he thought,  _I'm definitely making some progress._  Jiraiya jogged lightly until he reached Ruri's side. It wasn't long before they exchanged friendly conversation as they walked side by side to the waterfall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now I'm trying to juggle 3 fics. I have no self-control, obviously. If you want to check out my Beauty and the Beast fic, go ahead, but be warned... I'm also trying to finish this one and my Harry Potter one that I have yet to release.

 

Jiraiya and Ruri had spent the few hours it took to get to their next campsite talking. Jiraiya humored Ruri and Naruto with stories of training with the Third Hokage. Ruri found the courage to speak about her youth and her strange teacher.

"Wait. So your teacher taught you how to see into the future?" Naruto asked.

"Well, not exactly."

"Do me! Read my future! I really need to know about a couple of things," Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Calm down, Naruto. I'm sure Ruri has better things to do than figure out who you're gonna marry," teased Jiraiya.

Naruto's ears burned red along with his cheeks. It appeared he was going to start yelling at Jiraiya, but nothing came out of his open mouth. Instead, he crossed his arms and started mumbling incoherent curses.

Ruri held back her laughter by hitting Jiraiya on the arm instead and tried to comfort Naruto.

"I'd love to Naruto, but it doesn't really work like that," she tried to explain. "I was trained to recognize prophetic dreams, visions, and omens. My dreams will tell me where to go and who to give a message to. The future is not set in stone, you know. Sometimes I can see possible futures for someone, but I have little control over what is shown to me."

Ruri felt guilty. She knew she could attempt to read Naruto, but that would mean using her kekkei genkai. Trying to see anything about a person's future that way usually resulted in a jumble of images with different outcomes. She knew it would only leave him more confused and doubtful about his future.

"I hope you're not too disappointed with me?" she asked.

Naruto's mood lightened. "Of course not. I get it! But, if you have a dream about me, you'll tell me right?"

"Yes, of course," she replied brightly.

Ruri placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder to reassure him. At the moment of contact, Ruri screamed. Her mind's eye was assaulted by a vision of a murderous-looking beast with nine tails. Ruri jumped back in response and fell to the floor. The vision was gone as quickly as it came.

Jiraiya and Naruto came to her aide instantly. Ruri was fighting to keep her eyes closed. Everything in her was telling her to locate the danger and run in the opposite direction. The panic passed quickly at Jiraiya's touch.

"Are you alright," they asked in unison.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just… um… rolled my ankle," she said quickly.

Jiraiya got behind her and helped her up by grabbing her under the arms. As she was hoisted up, she lost some of her balance, which made her fall back into him. He was quick to wrap his arms around her for support.

"Whoah. Are you sure you're okay?" Jiraiya asked. He was genuinely concerned for her, but a part of him was enjoying the excuse to hold her. Really enjoying it. "Do you need me to carry you?" he asked hopefully.

"No!" she said a little too loudly.

"You're okay then?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied more composed.

"Okay," he responded without budging.

An awkward moment passed.

"You can let me go now," she assured him.

"Sure," he said, still not even attempting to let go.

Naruto cleared his throat, and when Jiraiya made eye contact with him, Naruto had his eyes squinted in suspicion. Jiraiya let go immediately. _The kid has to take the fun out of everything_ , he thought. Naruto handed Ruri her staff, and they continued on.

"Only a few more minutes of walking, so take your time," Jiraiya assured her.

But Ruri was too deep in thought to react to Jiraiya's comment. Here we go again, he thought as he took in her demeanor. Everything was going so well! One little trip and she's back to being quiet as a mouse. He suddenly took notice that she wasn't limping or showing any signs that she'd hurt herself. He wondered what had really happened.

Thinking back, Jiraiya now realized that she had looked afraid. But what could have scared her, he thought. He replayed the moment in his mind. She was talking about visions and—it was then he realized that she had screamed upon touching Naruto. The realization hit hard. Jiraiya almost stopped in his tracks. _She saw it. She knows._ He didn't know how to feel about Ruri discovering that Naruto was a jinchūriki. He wondered if that would change her mind about travelling with them, or worse if that knowledge would tempt her to expose them somehow.

Ruri completely understood now why Jiraiya had been so wary of her. Naruto had the nine tailed beast sealed inside him. Her mistress had told her all about the tailed beasts. They even crossed paths with a jinchūriki when Ruri was young. She was not afraid of the fact that Naruto was a jinchūriki, she was worried for him. An omen or prophesy that revealed itself to her meant that she had something important to do or say to whomever it referred to. Seeing the nine tails was not intended to be a warning for her, it was warning for Naruto. She just didn't know what the warning was yet.

It was quick, but she felt it. Jiraiya's energy had flared and then retreated quickly. Ruri was quick to guess that he had realized she didn't really roll her ankle, especially since she did nothing to hide the fib. She felt real respect for Jiraiya now that she knew Naruto carried the nine tails. Naruto was in an even worse position than her. Any nation would take a jinchūriki over her, no matter how impressive her kekkei genkai was. He is a precious commodity, she almost spit at the distasteful thought. It was her biggest disappointment in the Great Nations. She despised the way they used their Shinobi, especially those with unique abilities. They were seen as tools and trophies, not people.

Ruri didn't want to lose any of the progress that she and Jiraiya had made. She didn't want him mistrusting her again, so she tried to think of a way to reassure him without letting Naruto find out what she knew about him.

"Jiraiya? Naruto? I just want to say thank you," she said sincerely. "Thank you for letting me travel with you. I'm really enjoying your company."

"No problem, lady!" Naruto replied happily.

Ruri could sense Jiraiya ease. He smiled slightly before he too responded.

"It's our pleasure, Ruri," he said seriously before a devilish smirk appeared. "In fact, _I_ should be thanking _you_. Travelling alone with Naruto is such a pain."

Naruto spun on his heels and pointed an accusing finger at Jiraiya. "If anyone's the pain here it's you! You pervy old man!"

Jiraiya's laugh boomed, which made Ruri giggle. "Alright, alright, Naruto. I think we've made it. The clearing should be around here somewhere. We'll make camp first, and then head to the waterfall."

Naruto's mood instantly changed. "Yes! Finally!"

Naruto bounded through the trees in search for the campsite. Jiraiya and Ruri followed. Naruto was running in circles trying to find the clearing with no real progress.

"Well, where is it?" Naruto cried with impatience.

"If you calm down and stop running in circles, maybe we'd find it faster."

Jiraiya finally found it and called out to his travelling companions. Naruto was in such a hurry to begin his training that he haphazardly set up camp, making Jiraiya do everything all over again.

"Oh come on! Let's go already!"

"Naruto, if we leave everything the way you did it, our tent will be in pieces when we get back."

"Here, I'll do it," offered Ruri. She walked to where Jiraiya was.

"No, we'll manage," he replied trying to pin the tent to the ground.

Ruri placed her hand on his shoulder gently, which made Jiraiya stop what he was doing. His heart fluttered for a moment. She had touched him. Purposely. And she showed no signs of removing her hand.

"Please, let me. I'm sure it's imperative that Naruto get to his training—"

"Yeah! Very important," Naruto interrupted.

"—and I am very capable of setting up camp on my own. I have to repay you somehow."

Jiraiya heard Ruri's words, but his thoughts were still on her hand, which was still resting on his shoulder. "Um, yeah, okay," was all he could muster.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled victoriously. "Which way to the waterfall?"

Jiraiya waved his hand weakly in the direction of the waterfall, which was enough to send Naruto sprinting into the woods. Jiraiya was unsure of what to do next. Typically, even a small gesture like that would be enough for him to try at least a pickup line, but he knew that would be no good. He couldn't just let the moment go without some kind of forward progression. And so, he thought about the most innocent thing he could do. He reached for Ruri's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He continued to hold her hand as he stood up and faced her.

"You'll be alright?" he asked.

Ruri was starting to blush from the lengthy hand holding that was currently happening. "Yes," she said quietly.

"I'd like to talk later… about Naru—"

"Yes, of course," she said reading his mind.

Jiraiya surprised both himself and Ruri and brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a chaste kiss. He let go quickly, dreading the look of outrage that she was bound to have and went in search of Naruto. Had he the nerve to look back, he'd have seen that Ruri had no such look. In fact, she was smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, thanks for the kudos! It'd be lovely to know your thoughts for those who are still reading. You can also find me on tumblr @mordellestories and send me a message or an Ask. Here's another chapter for you!

When Jiraiya found him, Naruto was already stripped to just his rolled up pants and running like a wild animal on the surface of the water. Jiraiya was having a difficult time trying to get into the training frame of mind. He had doubted his actions back at the camp and hoped against hope that he hadn't overstepped the boundaries again. He wasn't used to feeling sullen about women, and yet that was precisely how he had started to feel. Boy, am I in trouble. I haven't thought so much about playing my cards right with a woman since Tsunade, he thought. His mind was so preoccupied with Ruri that he nearly missed the opportunity to evade a severe kick to the face by Naruto himself.

"That would've been painful," Jiraiya warned, "what's the big idea?"

"Let's do this, Pervy Sage! I'm ready!"

It was hard for Jiraiya to stay sulky in the presence of his energetic student. He grinned at Naruto's determined face. Naruto grinned in return.

"I'm gonna kick that smile off your Pervy face!"

Jiraiya willingly accepted the challenge. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try, knucklehead."

It took some time for Ruri to recuperate from Jiraiya's subtle romantic gesture. She paced back and forth trying to figure what she was supposed to do.

"Right, set up camp. Set up camp," she told herself.

It finally occurred to her that it was safe to open her eyes, and so, she did. She was greeted by several angles of a beautiful clearing with wildflowers. She would have thought Jiraiya had brought her here on purpose to woo her, had it not been for the fact that he still thought she was blind.

Placing her hands on her hips, she inspected their tent. It was clear to see why Jiraiya had insisted on redoing Naruto's attempt. Their tent looked limp and sad. Ruri shook her head and began to work. Several minutes later she could hear some commotion. Her curiosity piqued, she decided on getting a better view. The waterfall was obviously obstructed or too far away for her to see, so she walked into the woods following the sounds of yelling and splashing. Close enough to see, but far enough that they would not notice, Ruri focused on locating the two Shinobi.

Ruri was stunned. At first, she was wowed by their sparring, but soon enough something else caught her attention almost immediately. Both Naruto and Jiraiya had their pants rolled up, and they were shirtless. Impressed or not by their skill, she was riveted by Jiraiya's muscular frame. She had an odd impulse to whistle that she fought off with all her might.

Externally, she was dumbfounded and staring at Jiraiya with her mouth agape, but internally she was doing a victory dance. Shaking herself back into the present, she scolded herself for being so childish. That did nothing to stop her from noticing the little droplets of water dancing off his twitching muscles in such a fashion that it made it seem the world was slowing to halt. Her hand almost acted of its own accord as she stomped her own foot with her staff.

"Snap out of it. You're a grown woman for goodness sake. What would Sachi say of this nonsense?"

She could almost see her mistress with a twinkle in her eye and nodding her approval.

"She'd say I've hit the damn jackpot, is what she'd say."

Ruri shook that thought away too.

"He's just a man," she reassured herself. "A very… strong… and agile… manly… man…"

She practically slurred those last words. At that moment Jiraiya's booming, infectious laugh filled her ears. She watched the many Jiraiya's that filled her vision in different angles laugh and smile. His eyes were so jovial and his smile so sweet. She hung her head, overwhelmed.

"Yep. I'm in trouble."

Ruri hesitantly retreated to the camp. She closed her eyes hoping that Jiraiya's glistening body would disappear, but it only made it worse. It was as if his image was imprinted on the back of her eyelids. If she had thought it was challenging to concentrate earlier, she was beyond composure now.

The hours went by with no reprieve from thinking about Jiraiya. Trying her best to retrieve her dignity, Ruri started making sandwiches. She made herself believe that the task of making snacks was her way of repaying Naruto and Jiraiya, and not because she wanted an excuse to see Jiraiya's beefy physique doing somersaults in the air.

Ruri packed water and the simple snacks she'd prepared for the two Shinobi and headed in their direction. She had been taking purposeful steps towards the waterfall, but as she drew closer, she was tempted to take another inconspicuous peek. It was clear that Naruto was getting tired, but Jiraiya did not let up in speed or power. She could watch his soaked, graceful, yet masculine body at work all day. Remembering her purpose in going to the waterfall, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and stood by the water.

Jiraiya was blocking feeble attacks from Naruto when he caught a glimpse of Ruri by the shore. She was smiling, which made him smile in return. That smile had instantly quieted his doubts from earlier. She was not upset at all.

"I brought snacks," Ruri yelled out to them.

Jiraiya's smile widened at the same time Naruto's foot came crashing into his face.

"YEAH!" Naruto screamed breathlessly. "I landed one! I told you I'd kick that smile off your face!"

The kick had not been enough to knock Jiraiya to the ground, but it was enough to make him see stars for a minute or two.

"That wouldn't have happened had I not been distracted by the beauty standing by the shore with our lunch," Jiraiya complained.

Ruri blushed at his words and looked apologetic.

"Lunch? Food!"

Naruto left Jiraiya behind rubbing his sore face. Once Jiraiya's vision was back to normal, he joined Ruri and Naruto who were sitting on the ground munching on sandwiches.

"Thanks a bunch! I'm starving."

"Yes, thank you, Ruri. You didn't have to," chimed Jiraiya.

"You've been at it for hours, non-stop. I thought some food might help."

Jiraiya sat so close to Ruri that their knees would graze each other whenever one of them moved slightly. They were both keenly aware of it. Although they were enjoying a quiet lunch, Ruri couldn't help mentioning Naruto's victory.

"So, am I correct in assuming that loud crack sound I heard was a kick to the face by Naruto?" Ruri teased.

Jiraiya frowned as Naruto giggled with delight. "Yep! That was me," Naruto said triumphantly.

"Like I said, I was momentarily distracted," Jiraiya defended.

"It still counts," Naruto argued.

"I think it does," chimed Ruri.

"Oh, so you're taking his side?"

"I think he has a point, that's all. What kind of legendary Shinobi get's distracted so easily, huh?"

"Yeah. What she said."

Jiraiya feigned outrage. "Fine. Join forces against me, you bullies."

Ruri laughed. After a few bites of a sandwich, she cleared her throat. "Seriously, where'd he get you?" she asked casually.

"Right on the cheekbone," Jiraiya pouted and rubbed the injury. "It'll leave a mark, that's for sure."

"I did leave a mark," Naruto said proudly with a devilish grin.

"Here, let me see," Ruri suggested.

Ruri shifted to face Jiraiya. She lifted her hand and placed it on Jiraiya's bare chest. She could have reached higher to avoid it, but she just couldn't resist. Yep, those are muscles.

Jiraiya was as still as stone as Ruri's hands travelled from his chest up to his neck. She reached his face quickly and gently searched for the injury. Her fingers felt warm against his cold, wet skin. Jiraiya's mind was ablaze, and the fire travelled throughout his entire body, making him wonder if his skin would be dry by the time Ruri removed her hands.

She grazed her fingers over his swollen right cheek. Their chakra's responded swiftly and strongly by entwining, warming and then cooling. They were both surprised when his wound seemingly sucked some of her chakra right out of her hand. It was a new sensation and not like the way it felt with the previous contact. After a moment, their energies levelled out, and the tingling was barely noticeable. To Jiraiya's wonder, the throbbing he had been feeling from Naruto's kick had all but disappeared.

Ruri was lost in the moment and in complete awe of what had just happened. Her teacher had taught her some healing ninjutsu, but what had just transpired happened without her willing it to. In fact, it was as if it was Jiraiya who had taken her chakra to heal his own wound.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Not anymore."

They were both entranced. Ruri's hands were still cupping Jiraiya's face when Naruto let out an odd sounding cough. Ruri jerked her hands away and stood up.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to it then. I'm sure I've interrupted long enough."

Ruri excused herself and started off quickly towards the camp. Jiraiya snapped out of his reverie and went to chase after her, but Naruto got in his way.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? I need to keep training!"

Jiraiya growled in frustration. An Idea formed. "Okay, look kid. You and I both know you're tired—"

"—What?!"

"—how about you finish up with my shadow clone?"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with suspicion.

"Ruri's done a lot for us today already. Do you really think we should trouble her with cooking dinner for us too? Huh? Come on, where are your manners?"

Naruto seemed to agree with Jiraiya's made up excuse.

"Yeah," he replied unsurely, "I guess you're kind of right."

Jiraiya didn't even give him a chance to change his mind. He produced a shadow clone which immediately started attacking Naruto, giving Jiraiya the opportunity to run after Ruri.

Ruri could sense Jiraiya was trying to catch up with her, which made her increase her own speed. She knew running from him would be in vain, she had nowhere to go but the camp. Still, putting some distance between them was a far more comfortable idea than having an awkward conversation about their ever-increasing, strange connection.

"Hey! I know you're trying to avoid me, but not this time," he yelled.

Upon hearing Jiraiya, who was catching up quickly, Ruri started to run. Jiraiya caught a glimpse of her running and dodging trees and cursed under his breath. He jumped up into the trees for a better vantage point and chased her from above. He finally caught up and landed right in front of her. She was too slow to stop and ran right into his awaiting arms.

"Gotcha!"

At first, Jiraiya thought she had started crying. Her breathing was coming in and out in short gasps with what sounded like whimpering, but as he pulled back, he noticed she was laughing. Ruri fought the impulse to bury her face in his chest.

"I see now… you're just a regular minx aren't you?" Jiraiya teased. "You had me worried for a sec."

Ruri only laughed louder. "I'm sorry," she replied breathlessly.

"Why did you start running from me?"

"I'll tell you if you let me go, mister handsy."

"I don't think so. This is payback and insurance, so talk, and I'll think about letting you go."

"So we're back to last night's antics? Remember, that strategy didn't go too well for you."

Jiraiya frowned at the memory.

"I learn quickly. I think my strategy will work this time," he said playfully.

"I think you're forgetting I can make you release me at will. You'll be lucky if you find yourself kissing another tree," she replied just as playfully.

Jiraiya laughed and only tightened his grip around her.

"I don't think you'll get me with that trick again."

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

"Because this time, I'll keep my eyes closed," he said with a knowing smile.

It took a second and a mental repeat of what Jiraiya had just said for Ruri's jaw to drop in shock.

_He knows…_


	11. Chapter 11

 

Paralyzed by the notion that Jiraiya knew her secret, Ruri was beyond dumbstruck. Her mind reeled as Jiraiya spoke. She could tell he was speaking by the rumbling of his chest against her smaller frame, but she couldn't understand a word he was saying. It was as if they were too close to the waterfall they'd so recently left behind, with its flowing waters drowning out all other sounds. A familiar panic started to rise within her.

She was a child again, thrown back into the uncertainty of her earlier years. Memories poured in from every direction. Her parents yelling, the villagers cursing and her teacher's warnings all filled her ears at once.

Jiraiya stopped speaking at sensing her stillness and cautiously looked at Ruri's face, chancing eye contact.

She had gone pale, her eyebrows were arched in surprise, and lips were pressed so tightly that they'd gone white. He could feel her heart beating as fast as a rabbit in the clutches of its predator. _And I've done it again_ , he thought in alarm. He didn't want to let her go. She felt so right in his arms, but he knew he had to calm her. It was evident to him by now that her fear was directly linked to her mysterious ability. Intentionally or not, Ruri had been taught to fear discovery.

Jiraiya untangled one of his arms and slid his hand up towards the back of Ruri's neck. He could feel his energy flow through his fingertips as he massaged her stiffened neck muscles. "It's alright," he assured her. "I won't say a word. You can trust me." He murmured the same words over and over until he felt her relax. After a few more moments, she leaned into his embrace. Her cheek was pressed against his bare chest, and Jiraiya had never felt so complete.

Ruri had been embraced by men before and had even felt meaningful connections with some lovers in the past, but as Jiraiya held her, Ruri felt a calm wash over her she hadn't felt in some time. The only embrace that ever came close was Sachi's that she missed so much. She made her decision then. She would be open with him. Trust him.

"Where did you go?" he asked softly into her hair.

Ruri took a deep breath. "The past." She leaned back and looked straight into Jiraiya's eyes.

Jiraiya had still been appreciating the touching moment between them when he suddenly realized Ruri's eyes were open and staring right into his. "Aw crap!" he exclaimed as he jumped away from her while shutting his eyes.

"That wasn't necessarily the reaction I was hoping for," Ruri said drily.

"It's too late, isn't it? I'm necking with an oak or a wild animal or something already, aren't I?

Ruri gave a curt laugh before replying. "I'd never subject another innocent to that again, and I mean the trees and wild animals, not you."

Jiraiya could hear the annoyance in her voice. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that Ruri had turned away from him and had her arms crossed at her chest. She shifted from one foot to the other hinting at her uncertainty. From the brief eye contact, Jiraiya had seen what her eyes had looked like. They'd been white, with no irises or pupils that he could tell. The only features he noticed were the small lines that crisscrossed within as if she had broken glass in her eyes.

"They're not what you'd call attractive, are they?" she said with a scoff.

If he wasn't under her genjustu, then she had chosen to trust him with her secret. And he was off to a bad start. "Can we try that again?" he asked sheepishly. He walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please?"

Ruri only grunted and let him turn her around. At first, she avoided eye contact until she saw his lips turn up into a smile. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"For what?"

"For trusting me."

"Please, don't tell Naruto."

"I already promised I wouldn't say a word and that means to no one, including Naruto. Come on, let's walk to camp and actually get to know one another. What'd ya say?"

Ruri smiled at the notion and nodded in agreement.

On their way to camp, Jiraiya picked some edible plants, and Ruri watched him in silence. She had been expecting dozens of questions, but he had mostly just stayed quiet or hummed lightly. She thought she'd be relieved not having to divulge her past or the details of her dōjutsu, but she had actually started to feel frustration instead. _Just like a man. So, pretending we're not interested in my ability are we? We'll see about that._ "There's some butterbur about fifty feet to your right," she said haughtily, "near some rocks. Should be a nice addition for dinner tonight."

Jiraiya faced Ruri and gave her a mischievous grin. "I was wondering when you'd start spilling the beans."

She scoffed. "Well, if you would have shown more interest earlier, then maybe I would have—"

"No, you wouldn't have," he interrupted her dismissively. Jiraiya went in the direction she had mentioned and could hear Ruri huffing in annoyance. "Look, Ruri, we haven't known each other very long, but I've noticed that the more direct approach doesn't work with you. You just shut down. So, I've been patiently waiting for you to open up on your own."

"You think me cold," she retorted bitterly.

 _Just like a woman,_ he thought. "No, I think you're guarded. Sachi taught you to protect yourself, but that doesn't mean keeping people out. That's what you've learned to do. Keep people out."

His bluntness was beginning to annoy her. "Don't pretend to know anything about me."

"I know you've isolated yourself by pretending to be something you're not your whole life and you dread having people find out who you really are."

Ruri's jaw dropped. She struggled to say something, but she could find no words. In one sentence, he had summed up her entire life. She hung her head in defeat. "What do you want from me?"

Jiraiya walked towards her and tickled her chin with the butterbur he'd just picked. She looked up at him in confusion. "Simple," he replied. "I want in."

Now that she was free to watch Jiraiya as he spoke, she could see his sincerity along with hearing it. He had such a gentle look on his face that she could almost forget his buffoonery of the previous day. She was starting to appreciate that side of him too, however. _After everything this man must have seen and experienced in his life, his smile can still reach his eyes. He still has a passion for living,_ she thought. "Alright," she relented. "First, tell me how you figured out my trick."

Jiraiya chuckled. "I'm sorry if I made out your dōjutsu to sound unimpressive, it's just a Shinobi who's lived as long as I have is bound to run into visual jutsu's from time to time. Although, I've never come across anyone with eyes quite like yours. From what I can tell, you may have the visual abilities of the Byakugan and the genjutsu ability of the Sharingan. How am I doing so far?"

"Impressive. So, you've seen both in action?"

"Well, both the Byakugan and Sharingan can be found in clans back where I'm from."

Sullenly, Ruri turned away from Jiraiya and started to walk towards camp. "Yes, so I've been told."

Jiraiya followed. "What have you heard?"

"Both clans were attacked, one basically wiped out… because of their abilities."

"Yes, that's true."

"And you wonder why I fear people finding out?"

Jiraiya stayed silent for a moment, wondering how to phrase his response. "I understand why, but not everyone means you harm. I don't."

Ruri pondered for a moment. "I think you're very perceptive, Jiraiya. I think you've probably surmised that I've learned to mistrust people from a very young age. The people in my village disliked me. My parents didn't know how to take care of me. My parents loved me, I came to know that as I matured, but for a long time I couldn't understand why they'd left me with a stranger."

"They did what they thought was best for you."

"Of course they did. I feel no resentment towards them, believe me. Sachi was the perfect guardian and teacher."

"You had said that Sachi believed your 'genetic disposition' would make you a perfect student for her trade… does that mean your visual ability extends to seeing the future?"

"As I said, you're perceptive."

He chuckled. "Well, that is quite incredible. I haven't run into that, I can assure you."

"It's not as impressive as you think," she said with boredom, then she grew sheepish. "What was your first impression of how my eyes looked?"

Jiraiya had not expected that question, and he tried his best to say something that wouldn't result in insulting her. "Broken glass, but - you know - beautiful broken glass." _Yeah, that was some smooth talking, Jiraiya,_ he chided himself internally.

Ruri only laughed. "That's not a bad description! It's one of my specialities actually."

"What is?"

"Making people see how I see. It causes some confusion for lack of better word."

"Show me."

Ruri immediately halted, which made Jiraiya crash into her and almost dropped the plants he'd gathered. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said thoughtfully.

"Why not?"

"It'll disorient you for some time. I can't stop it at will. It has to fade on its own."

Jiraiya was immediately reminded of the after effects from her genjutsu of the previous night. It had taken a long time for his foggy vision to clear. He'd take her word for it for now, but he also wanted to show her that he wanted to know everything about her.

"Maybe after Naruto nod's off tonight?"

Ruri turned around to assess his sincerity. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe," she replied.

They reached camp to drop off the plants. Jiraiya changed his wet clothes, and they set off to look for firewood around the campsite. Ruri was more open now and shared freely.

"So, you can see the future?" Jiraiya asked.

"My visual abilities only allow me to see a person's perspective on things, whether it be the past, present or future. Many people have a vast array of choices floating around in their mind. I can see those choices and sometimes the immediate consequences. That's only moments and usually, they're so many choices, it's hard to say which one the person will make."

Jiraiya was starting to catch on and became slightly embarrassed. "So, I'm guessing you can then use those choices to make someone believe it's actually happening… like making someone believe they are kissing a real person when in fact…" he trailed off.

Ruri looked at Jiraiya's blushing face and winked at him. "You got it!"

"I see."

Ruri laughed at his bashfulness. Jiraiya laughed along with her and quickly brought the subject back to Ruri. "Okay, okay, as fascinating as your visual abilities are, what's really been on mind is the chemistry we got going on."

Ruri had been waiting for Jiraiya to bring up the subject but had hoped against hope he wouldn't.

"I assume it only happens when you and I touch, but if I'm wrong, please say so," Jiraiya continued.

Ruri cleared her throat that had suddenly gone dry. "You are correct… again."

Jiraiya smirked with pride. "Interesting," he mused.

Ruri found the courage to face him after he'd been quiet for some time. It was clear he was pensive.

"Humph, oh well," he said thoughtfully as he hoisted some logs onto to his shoulder.

When he offered no other words on the matter, Ruri questioned him. "Oh well, what? Can the great Toad Sage offer no wisdom on the matter?" she teased.

"One thing has come to mind, yes."

"And what is that?"

"That we're just meant to be together," he said matter-of-factly. Jiraiya turned his gaze to Ruri, gave her a playful wink, and made his way to camp.

Ruri lingered for a few moments, and when Jiraiya was a safe distance away, she held her blushing face in her hands. She felt like the teenager again.

After Sachi had told her of her prophecy, she'd dream about the day she'd meet her Sage. So many years had gone by that she wondered later on in life, whether Sachi had been mistaken. By the time Ruri had hit her 40's, she was sure she'd end up just like Sachi… an old spinster. _And now look, Sachi, I've finally found him… true, he's not what I'd imagined… he's silly and a bit pervy… but he's gentle, strong, intelligent – when it counts and so much more. Jiraiya,_ she thought, _I've been in love with the notion of you for so long… Now that we've finally met… the more I learn about you, the less I understand what's happening to me._

Ruri finally arrived at camp to find Jiraiya building a fire. It was getting dark when Naruto finally arrived on his hands and knees, breathless.

"Stop…" Naruto rasped "…make it… stop…"

"Oh my, what's wrong, Naruto!" Ruri exclaimed at the sight of him.

At that moment, Jiraiya's shadow clone appeared ready to attack Naruto. Naruto scrambled away just in time to avoid the attack and hid behind the real Jiraiya.

"Done already?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes! Yes! Please!" Naruto begged.

Both Jiraiya's laughed before the shadow clone disappeared with a POP. Once Ruri understood there was no real danger, she quickly shut her eyes and hoped Naruto had not noticed she'd been staring at him in concern. It was lucky for her that Naruto was not as perceptive as his sensei. At the shadow clones disappearance, Naruto sighed with relief and collapsed.

"Really, Jiraiya?" she said accusingly.

"What?" he asked innocently. "He can take it. Right, Naruto?"

The word "insane" was the only thing either of them could make out when Naruto mumbled something incoherently.

"See? He's fine," Jiraiya dismissed. "As soon as he eats, he'll be alright."

"Food," Naruto squeaked.

Ruri shook her head and fished out some healing balm from her pack. As she fussed with Naruto's bruises, Jiraiya could only wonder if he should let Naruto beat him up next time. Jiraiya was fresh out of reasons to touch Ruri, and there was nothing he wanted more than her hands all over him. As he prepared their dinner, he pondered on ways to make that happen, but all his ideas were too perverted – even he knew that.

Then there was the fact that he couldn't stall their journey for much longer. He hadn't replenished his provisions at the previous village in his hurry. There was only so much he could stretch, and food pills would probably not be an option for Ruri. That led him to wonder what Ruri would do once they reached their destination. The thought of them going their separate ways thoroughly bothered Jiraiya, especially after making so much headway with her today.

Jiraiya announced that dinner was ready and Naruto's body seemed to move of its own accord, his eyes still closed. Practically floating on the waft of stew that had penetrated his nostrils, Naruto sat by the fire and reached for his bowl. In two gulps, he'd finished his serving and blinked awake. "MORE PLEASE!" he exclaimed.

Jiraiya served him seconds and watched him as he ravenously gobbled his food. "What'd I tell ya?" he said to Ruri. "He's fine."

"That's some stamina," she murmured as she focused on his energy. Ruri was noticing that his bruises were healing quickly. Must be the nine tails chakra, she thought. Naruto finished his second serving and was ready for more.

"Alright, wait until we have our fair share, will ya?" chided Jiraiya.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Oops, right, sorry," he offered. "Hey, I think I tasted some curry in that."

Jiraiya scoffed. "At the rate, you were going I'm surprised you tasted anything at all, but yes, it has some curry."

Naruto smiled. "Reminds me of this curry place back in the land of rivers-" At that thought, Naruto felt like a lightning bolt struck his brain. Another thought crossed his mind, but he was too late to grasp it. Ruri was intrigued that Naruto had been to her birthplace and prodded him.

"Curry place?" she asked.

Naruto tried again to figure out what idea had almost formed in his mind, but in the end, he shrugged it off. "Yeah, it was crazy spicy…"

When Naruto offered nothing else, Ruri laid it to rest. She wanted to know more but was also eager for some more one on one time with Jiraiya. Naruto was able to get his third helping and almost didn't get to his tent fast enough, he was so tired. Not long after he disappeared into the tent, they could hear him snoring.

"Was that your plan all along? Beat Naruto up so bad that'd he'd pass out quickly?"

"Maybe," Jiraiya replied devilishly.

"You're horrible," she said. She looked away from him so she could hide her smirk. The moon was full enough to illuminate the clearing and its wildflowers, giving it a mystical appearance. Jiraiya watched her as she took in the view. He took the opportunity to sit next to her and handed her some tea.

"What do you think?" he asked softly.

"It's beautiful here," she murmured in awe.

Jiraiya edged closer. "I thought you might like it…"

Confused, Ruri looked at Jiraiya. "Wait a minute… how long have you known I could see?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I had my suspicions from the very beginning, but I was sure once when I figured out you possessed a dōjutsu. And then, you kind of made it obvious when you mentioned that factoid on scorpions, earlier today."

Ruri thought about earlier in the day when she'd thought that Jiraiya would have brought here to this spot to woo here had he known she wasn't really blind. "Why you…!" Ruri punched Jiraiya in the arm, hard, but her fist crashed into pure muscle.

Jiraiya laughed and feigned injury. "Ouch! What?!"

"Oh, please, you know what."

Jiraiya chuckled. "I'm sorry," he offered. "As I said, I've been waiting patiently for you to open up on your own."

"Well, I feel like a fool," she pouted.

"Please don't. It's not your fault that I was overly suspicious of you. I needed to figure you out."

"Right."

Jiraiya could tell she was embarrassed and tried to move the conversation along. "There's still more I need to figure out…"

Ruri smiled. "Like what?"

"I want to see how you see the world."

Ruri's smile faded.

"Come on! You said you would," he prodded.

She shook her head in denial. "No, I said 'maybe.' I don't think you understand what you're asking. I use that specialty as a diversion to confuse an enemy."

"So, I guess I'll have to attack then…" he said playfully. "I already know you're ticklish."

He moved in as if to tickle her, but Ruri was quick to escape. "Alright! No tickling," she warned. "You're going to regret this."

Jiraiya was slightly disappointed that he didn't get his hands on her, but was eager to experience her jutsu. He'd perfected releasing himself from genjutsu since genjutsu had always been his weakness. He had little worry that'd he'd fail to free himself from hers. He stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "Hit me," he said confidently.

"You might want to sit back down."

He waved away her warning. "I doubt it can be that bad."

"Oh, really? Alright then…" she said as she looked into his eyes. "Shattered Gaze!"

In an instant, Jiraiya's world broke into pieces, and he lost his balance. His arms shot out in front of him for stability, but it only made things worse as he witnessed dozens of his own arms flailing before him. Somehow he managed to bring his many hands together into the releasing sign. "Release," he said as he grew dangerously dizzy. His broken and confusing world stayed the same. He tried to release himself again but to no avail. Finally, he lost his balance in earnest and fell on his back.

"Oh no…" Ruri rushed to his side. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, but then grew furious, "I warned you, you fool. I said it had to wear off on its own!"

Jiraiya was watching the many faces of Ruri change from worry to anger over and over again. "There're so many of you…" he mumbled. "I think, I'm gonna be sick."

"Close your eyes, it'll help," she said hurriedly and placed her hand over his eyes.

Jiraiya groaned as his stomach lurched, but was able to close his eyes before he could follow through with throwing up. With his world now in darkness, his queasiness began to fade slowly. He groaned again when his stomach threatened retaliation. Ruri placed his head in her lap. He could feel Ruri's fingers running through his hair and her thumbs gently massaging his forehead. _Well,_ he thought, _she's got her hands on me._ Jiraiya could almost laugh if it not for the threat of getting sick all over her. Instead, he focused on steadying his breath and the feel of the tingling energy flowing from her fingertips through his skull.

"Better?" she asked.

"Mhm…"

"You should have just taken my word for it."

"Mhm."

"This was a dumb idea."

"Mhm."

"Are you listening…?"

"….mhm…?"

Ruri shook her head in disapproval. Jiraiya opened his eyes slightly and regretted it.

"Keep your eyes closed!" Ruri scolded.

After a while of some more groaning and squirming, Jiraiya was finally able to speak. "How long does it take to wear off?"

"I'm not sure. I usually don't stick around to find out," she said apologetically.

"Fantastic," he replied humorlessly. "How do you manage… seeing this way?"

"Well, you can imagine the trouble my parents had to go through. Sachi had a hard time as well until I accidentally placed her under the same jutsu you're in now. After that, she understood how to teach me. With my eyes closed, the world is one. With my eyes open, I had to discover my center… I guess the best way to describe it is that I had to choose a 'window" on which to judge distances and such. It didn't take long actually, but then again, I've never known any other way to see."

"You weren't kidding about those twelve eyes," he smiled.

"No, I wasn't," she smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

Ruri's fingers were still working his scalp, and Jiraiya didn't want to say anything that would make her stop. The ground had stopped moving for him, but he also knew it may have been too soon to open his eyes. "Oh, you know… still a little nauseous, but whatever you're doing with those fingers of yours is helping a lot."

"I'm sure it is," she said with light sarcasm.

Jiraiya grew pensive for a moment. "How old were you when you're parents…" he trailed off.

"Six," she replied openly.

"Did you ever see them again?" he questioned.

"In a dream… I saw them. I dreamt they had another child. Another girl, but… normal."

Jiraiya lifted his hand to find Ruri's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Normal's nothing to brag about, you know," he said.

Her smile grew sad. "Thank you. We should probably get to bed."

"Oh-ho, I thought you'd never ask," he said in his most sultry voice.

Ruri thumped Jiraiya's forehead with her fist, but couldn't help a laugh.

He flinched dramatically. "Ouch! How could you strike an incapacitated old man?"

"Well, any perverted old man would have deserved it."

Jiraiya chuckled and got into a sitting position.

"I'd keep your eyes closed. I'll help you to your tent."

"As long as you keep those amazing hands on me, I'll do anything you say."

Ruri shook her head in disbelief. "Come on, Pervy Sage."

Arm in arm they made their way through the camp and Ruri helped Jiraiya into his tent. Before she left, she heard him whisper something about needing help with his pajamas. She feigned outrage and then giggled all the way to her tent. Their smiles only faded when sleep finally overtook them.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Last month was nuts! I'm also writing a Beauty and the Beast fic called Searlus and the Sailor and now I have some rewrites to do for a script. Trying not to burn out lol. I'll post two chapters since it's been so long!

Ruri had dreamt of the Nine Tails and its malevolent fury. In the dream it had been feigning sleep in the darkness, waiting for Naruto to draw near. It wanted to swallow him alive. What it didn't realize was that Naruto was not alone. Directly behind Naruto were a blonde man, a red-headed woman, and Jiraiya who were all cast in an ethereal light and smiling. Ruri's eyes fluttered open as the simultaneous feelings of peace and sadness ebbed away with the dream itself.

Hearing some rustling outside her tent, Ruri dressed and walked outside only to find Naruto rummaging through Jiraiya's belongings. She closed her eyes and snuck up behind him.

"Good morning," she greeted him.

Naruto jumped a few feet in the air and spun around. "You scared me," Naruto replied in a hushed voice.

"I thought you were a late sleeper? What are you doing?"

Naruto shifted from one foot to the other nervously. "Oh, nothing, really," he replied sheepishly.

His stomach growled incredibly loud, which made Ruri start to giggle.

"Shhhh! He'll wake up!" cried Naruto.

"So?" she laughed.

"Alright, fine. I'm starving, okay? I was just looking for some breakfast… I'm out of food and I really don't want to eat any food pills."

"I'm assuming you're looking for your Master's stash, then?"

Naruto was momentarily ashamed. "He hardly has anything in there anyway," Naruto complained.

"Well, lucky for the both of you, that I was responsible enough to restock," Ruri offered. "Come on, I'll make breakfast."

Naruto sighed with relief and thanked her.

As Ruri prepared breakfast, Naruto became curious. He had wanted to talk to her about his future again, but was slightly embarrassed. "Um, Ruri?"

"Yes?"

"Any chance you've had a dream about my future yet? I know it's only been short while, but I was just wondering."

Ruri stayed silent for a moment recalling the dream she'd had before waking. She wondered how much to say since she hadn't had a chance to ponder on its meaning. "As a matter of fact, I have," she said seriously.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

Upon further inspection of Ruri's expression, Naruto grew solemn. "That bad, huh?"

She didn't want him worrying or jumping to conclusions, so she decided to tell him everything. "I dreamt of the Nine Tailed Fox," she started. Naruto's jaw dropped. "I dreamt that it wanted nothing but bad things for you. It wants to tempt you to let it take over."

"Wow! But I think I kind of already knew that…"

"Well, that just means you need reminding every once in a while. It will be difficult when your path is draped in darkness and you believe that you are alone, but you're not alone. In the dream, you had people who loved you at your back, supporting you. They will help light your way."

Naruto grew sheepish. "Cool," he said wondering who those people would be. "Did any of those people have pink hair?" he asked hopefully.

Ruri tried to recall. "I'm not sure, I thought one of them had red hair, but it could have been pink." This sent Naruto into giggling with delight. "Jiraiya was definitely there," she added.

Naruto's giggles stopped and a frown replaced his bashful smile. He mumbled something incoherently with annoyance, making it obvious he was still upset with his sensei's training methods of the previous day.

Ruri smiled for a moment, but her smile weakened as she remembered Jiraiya in her dream. He and the others had been shown to her in the light, as if they had already passed on to next world. Ruri felt a sudden pang in her gut at the thought. She tried to ignore it, but her mistress' words echoed in her heart. _In the book of your life is a love-filled page, for a legend, a lover, an ill-fated sage… an ill-fated sage, she said._ Ruri felt sick. She'd always wondered what that part of the prophecy had meant, now it seemed it was quite obvious. Before she could recall the rest of the prophecy for further scrutiny, Jiraiya let out a loud yawn from his tent.

Jiraiya practically stumbled out of the tent, still in his pajamas. His hair was a mess and he was holding a hand to his head. "Ugh. Well, I didn't sleep well," he said as he sluggishly made his way to his companions.

"Serves you right," Naruto muttered. Jiraiya sat on the ground with a thump.

"I heard we were running low on supplies, so I've taken care of breakfast today," Ruri said.

Jiraiya frowned but appreciated the gesture. He was in no mood to be cooking or looking for food. "Thank you," he said begrudgingly.

Ruri wanted to look at him. Now that she feared for his future, she wanted to take in everything of every moment. "I suppose this means we should get back on track and head to the next village as soon as we can?" she asked, masking her sudden sadness.

Jiraiya's frown deepened. He didn't want to go to the next village. He cursed himself internally for not restocking. His biggest worry was the Ruri would go on her way without them. He still didn't know what her plans would be upon arriving at the village. "Uh, yeah, I guess so," was all he could think of saying.

Ruri served them breakfast and tried to keep her mind off of her dream, but it was difficult as no one offered any conversation. She could hardly stand the silence much longer when she recalled that she had wanted to ask Naruto about his time in the land of rivers. "Naruto, you mentioned a curry restaurant in the land of rivers?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah."

"I was born in the land of rivers, but have hardly frequented there. I'd love to know more about your journey."

That was all Naruto needed in order to talk about the mission that brought him to the Katabami Gold Mine. He mentioned the atrocities that Raiga and his gang had committed and relished in the retelling of their battles against him. As he spoke of Raiga, he also mentioned the sickly boy they had saved. "It would have been easy to beat Raiga had it not been for that kid," Naruto explained.

Ruri was riveted and horrified by Naruto's tale and asked as many questions that came to mind. "What do you mean? What was the boy's name?"

"His name is Ranmaru, and man was he a pain at first. He had a visual jutsu that was even better than Neji's! And,  _then_  after we thought we got Raiga for sure, Raiga came back to life somehow! I mean, Neji was sure that Raiga was dead. He couldn't detect his chakra, but then Ranmaru snuck off to where he was. Next thing you know, Raiga's back and stronger than ever!"

Ruri grew still. Jiraiya was suddenly paying closer attention. He had heard about Naruto's mission in the mines, but had never put much thought into the boy with the kekkei genkai, until now. "What does he look like?" Jiraiya asked, trying to get to the bottom of his new suspicion.

"Well, he has purple hair and…" The fleeting thought that bugged Naruto from time to time since his encounter with Ruri, finally became clear. He was so excited to finally figure it out, that he actually jumped up and pointed at Ruri fervently.

"Oh, oh, oh! You guys look alike!"

Ruri's mouth fell open. It was just as Jiraiya had begun to suspect. "It can't be," Ruri started.

"I think it can," Jiraiya finished.

Naruto was now confused. "Huh?"

"You did say your parents had another kid right?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes, but, well I suppose…" Ruri trailed off.

"What are guys talking about?" Naruto asked in frustration.

"Oh, come on, Naruto. She told you she was born in the land of rivers and you just mentioned that she resembles this Ranmaru kid," Jiraiya responded exasperatedly.

"So?" Naruto asked, still confused.

Ruri almost felt bad for him. "This small coincidence may mean I still have family roaming around," Ruri offered.

Obviously, Naruto had no idea about the other similarities between her and Ranmaru. They both had a similar kekkei genkai. Naruto's account for Raiga's sudden comeback after Ranmaru had gone to him, led Ruri to believe that he too could have the strange chakra transfer ability.

"Wait," Naruto started. "He said he was originally from the land hidden in the mist."

Ruri let out a laugh.

"What?" Jiraiya and Naruto asked in unison.

"That's where my parents were from. They were from Kiri. They left because there was unrest in the village at the time. People had grown suspicious of those with kekkei genkai and since my father was born to a clan with history of dojutsu's, he and his family were regarded with suspicion. They feared for their lives."

"Whoa. So, maybe you're Ranmaru's cousin or something! That's cool!"

It was possible that he could even be her nephew. Ruri grew excited and nervous at the same time. She had never thought of looking for family members, but now that she knew of Ranmaru and his abilities she found herself wanting to meet him. Maybe he could even help her understand the chakra transfer ability that only worked on Jiraiya.

Jiraiya watched Ruri carefully. They were headed in the opposite direction, but he wondered if she was thinking of changing course to go and find Ranmaru. He wouldn't blame her, but he knew that he and Naruto could not go with her. Jiraiya wanted to avoid any risk of running into the Akatsuki. Ranmaru had been Raiga's comrade and Raiga had been Kisame's comrade. If Kisame had ever found out about Naruto's mission at the mines and of Ranmaru's abilities, then it was possible they'd keep tabs on the boy.

"Hey! I have an idea," Naruto exclaimed. "Why don't we go see him?"

Jiraiya wanted to smack Naruto in the back of the head. Before Jiraiya could protest to the idea, Ruri had already spoken.

"No, I don't think so," she said sadly.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"I haven't seen or spoken to any relatives since I was a little girl. There's no reason for it. Plus, I have other plans here in the land of fire. Maybe when my business is done here I'll visit the curry restaurant, but not now."

"Yeah, Naruto. We have other things to focus on too," Jiraiya added.

He knew that Naruto was eager to find any information on Sasuke's whereabouts and that he wanted to be strong enough to bring his best friend back to their village. As Jiraiya expected, Naruto's expression turned serious as he gave Jiraiya a curt nod. As glad as he was that Ruri would not be going to the land of rivers, he still wanted to know why. It didn't seem that Ruri's reasoning was enough to dissuade her into meeting Ranmaru. He decided to save that conversation for later.

After breakfast, they checked their food supplies and it was finally decided that they should head straight for the next village. It would take them another day and a half to get there so they cleaned up their camp and went out on the road without delay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep forgetting to write that disclaimer but yeah, I don't own Naruto.
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter as promised!

As their traveling came to a close for the day, Jiraiya thought hard on what he should do next. Most of the day had been spent in silence. Both Ruri's and his own mood declined as the day went by. Ruri had still shown no further interest in Jiraiya other than friendship and time was running out.  _Time_ , he thought,  _time is running out for you old boy._ It wasn't just the time with Ruri that was running out. What he felt most at the moment was his age.

This wasn't the first time he had thought about time. When he was a young Shinobi, all he could think about was how he needed to overcome his own limitations in order to impress Tsunade, to impress women in general. Everything changed for him the day Gamamaru told him of his destiny. As young as he was, he still proved to be up to the challenge with courage and determination. However, suddenly learning that his actions would determine whether a student of his would destroy or save the world was a heavy burden to bear and it haunted him every day of his life. It was the perfect reason to continue in his flirtatious ways. He used it as an additional excuse to never get too close, never settle down, to always keep moving. It was easy once Tsunade went her own way. She had left the village and gone on her travels never telling anyone where she was going. She stopped being a reminder of his longing for something more. But now she was Hokage and he had to report to her often. He thought enough time had passed. That his window of opportunity had finally closed - and that  _was_  the case with Tsunade, he didn't kid himself to think otherwise… but her presence reminded him that he still had a secret longing. Another reason he was so eager to train Naruto abroad. He needed to focus on training Naruto and forget any notions of love or settling down.

So far, he'd had three students who may have fit the description of the child of destiny. One presumed dead years ago, another who also died before his time, and now Naruto. Every time he came across a student that could fit the description, he gave it his all and hoped that one day he could finally rest, finally get close to someone, and finally settle down. Now at age 52, he felt like Naruto was his last hope. He almost laughed aloud as he pictured himself at the age of 80 still trying to chase women. He was positive he didn't even need to get that old to never have another chance at catching the right one.

At that moment Naruto had said something that made Ruri laugh. He looked up from the road to see her smile and that was all he needed to hope again. His mind was quick to look on the bright side of things. He watched the two of them walking ahead together and in them he saw the potential to fulfil his destiny and his recompense for all the years he dedicated himself to trying to save the world. Ruri was an independent, beautiful, gifted, and – not to mention – age-appropriate woman and she was within arm's reach. Now his only worry was to keep her that way.

"Ruri," he called to her.

Ruri paused so that Jiraiya could reach her. "Hm?"

"I was wondering what your plans are for when we get to the village tomorrow. You said you had business there."

Ruri had hoped to stall that question. She had thought of dozens of lies to tell him should he have asked but now couldn't bring herself to say any of them. The idea of telling him the truth, that her "business" was with him, horrified her. She almost sighed with relief when he followed up with other questions.

"I mean, will you be staying there long? Will we have a chance to see you again… perhaps for lunch… or dinner sometime?" Jiraiya knew he was starting to sound a bit desperate.

Ruri smiled shyly as she responded. "I believe I'll have plenty of opportunities to see what you boys are up to. If you don't get tired of me that is."

Jiraiya visibly relaxed and smiled. "I don't think I'll ever tire of your company," he said gently.

Ruri's blush didn't escape Jiraiya's notice and he inwardly congratulated himself for it. It was enough to prompt him to try and get that reaction again. "I'd be honored if you'd let me treat you to dinner - when we get to the village I mean." Jiraiya held his breath as Ruri turned her face away so that he couldn't read it.

"You don't owe me anything," she replied.

"What do you mean? You fed us twice today and probably tonight as well."

"And you have graciously shared your meals with me."

Jiraiya took a moment to think about his next words. He wanted her to know he asking her out to dinner because he was interested in her, but also knew he shouldn't come onto her too hard. "Then we're even," he said finally.

Ruri kept her face turned as she frowned at his response. Moments passed, but he said nothing else. Of course, she had wanted to say yes, but she wanted to be sure it wasn't out of being kind, but because he truly wanted to spend more time with her.

"I knew I wasn't young and handsome enough to entice a woman like you on a date," he said with a sad smirk.

Ruri almost gasped. She couldn't believe he had just said that. She wondered if he was joking and just making light of the awkward silence that passed between them. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"I mean that I knew you'd turn me down," he said with a shrug.

She was still unsure of whether he was trying to be funny. "I didn't turn you down…" she said carefully.

"Then are you saying you'll go to dinner with me?" he said hopefully.

"Erm... yes."

"Great! I know just the place."

Ruri had no idea what had just happened. Men who came onto her were usually more straightforward than this. She wasn't sure whether he had actually asked her out on a date or whether he had tricked her into repaying her for the meals she'd shared with them.

* * *

They waited until the last minute to find a place to camp. Jiraiya's mood had lightened now that he was sure he'd have more time with Ruri. Ruri, however, stayed perplexed. After dinner, she had hoped that Jiraiya would want to spend some time alone with her as he did the previous night, but he suggested they all get to bed early so that they could get to the village before dinner tomorrow. His mention of dinner made her cheeks flare and she was grateful that the fire had been put out before anyone could notice. Jiraiya walked over to Ruri before she got into her tent.

"Hey," he whispered, not wanting Naruto to hear.

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to say goodnight and give you this. Thought you might like a souvenir."

Softly but quickly Jiraiya touched his fingers to the side of her face and tucked Ruri's hair behind her ear leaving something in place. Her heart had skipped a beat at his touch. Ruri lifted her hand to her ear and felt that it was a small flower. By the time she opened her mouth to say something to him, he had walked away and followed Naruto into the tent. Ruri quickly entered her own tent but left it open for the moonlight to shine through. She knelt down and pulled the flower from behind her ear and opened her eyes. It was a wildflower he must have picked along the way. She smiled and lifted it to her face so she could smell its subtle aroma.  _I guess it really is a date then, after all,_ she thought, elated.

* * *

_There was a deathly silence that roared in Ruri's ears, then the sound of light rainfall. The sudden smell of salt water almost made her gag as she found herself standing on a slab of rock in the middle of the ocean. She looked down to find the flower that Jiraiya had given her lying at her feet. She smiled and bent down to pick it up. Before she could reach it, a thunderclap overhead deafened her and almost made her heart stop. At the same time, the rock shattered beneath her feet sending her into the abyss. She hardly had enough time to take in a breath before she was completely submerged, her robes sinking her further. The water was so cold that her chest tightened and begged for her to breathe. She opened her eyes and tried to find the surface, but her eyes caught sight of the flower just an arm's reach away and she was determined to save it. She kicked and thrust herself in its direction, but the flower was sinking fast into the darkness. She could feel her body shudder as her chest threatened to implode. She wanted to cry out to it but knew that would be her end. Just as her fingertips reached for the flower that was withering before her eyes, she felt her body jolt forward._

"Ruri! Wake up!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he shook her awake.

Ruri's mouth snapped open as she gasped awake, taking in her first breath for what seemed like an eternity. Still gasping for air, she realized she was in her tent and Jiraiya was holding her by the shoulders and straddling her. She didn't even pause to think about the awkward position they were in, she was so relieved to see him. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his hair. Her body gave one last shudder, a remnant of her nightmare.

Jiraiya was at a loss for words. He thought Ruri had been under attack when he heard a fierce thrashing sound coming from her tent. Naruto had been quick to react as well. Still in their pajamas and armed with kunai knives, they rushed to her aide. Jiraiya dove into Ruri's tent ready to attack, but only found Ruri writhing and kicking with the most painful expression on her face, her eyes as wide as saucers. It took him a moment to realize that she was still asleep. Upon finally waking her, she had looked at him with shock and then relief. He hadn't expected her to embrace him with such need.

He held her in his arms relieved that she was unharmed. He wanted to ask her if she was alright, but the feel of her heavy breathing on his neck had robbed him of speech. The thin material of their sleepwear was suddenly very apparent to him and he could feel her warm body moving against his from her gasps. He had inadvertently trapped her between his legs, which brought their hips dangerously close to one another's in the position they were in now. When her body suddenly gave a fierce shudder, it vibrated through his entire being, sending his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head with pleasure. He shut his eyes and took in every sensation. His body flooded with heat and he was delighted when he felt her body respond in kind. He felt no shame as he thanked the stars above that she'd had the night terror to begin with.

It wasn't long before Naruto was clamoring to get inside. "Hey! What's going on?" Naruto yelled as he poked his head in. Jiraiya freed one his arms and punched Naruto right in the forehead, sending him flying. "What's the big idea, Pervy Sage!" he screamed when he recovered from the blow.

"She's fine, just had a nightmare. Give her some space, will ya!" Jiraiya growled from within the tent, completely frustrated that Naruto had ruined the moment.

Ruri had calmed down and was enjoying the feel of Jiraiya's body against her own, but Naruto's interruption brought her out of her trance. The heat that built up so quickly between them rose to her face and she was starting to feel a desperate need for fresh air. "I'm alright now, thank you," she said meekly.

Jiraiya's mind screamed in protest. "Are you sure? 'Cause I can do this all day," he replied hopefully.

Ruri smiled and lightly pushed Jiraiya away to see his face. His eyes had that lustful cloudiness to them that she'd first seen right before he had tried to kiss her. This time she may have invited such actions, but it didn't feel like the time or place and she really needed air. The nightmare had left her unsettled and fatigued. "I'm sure. I just need some fresh air," she whispered imploringly.

Disappointment flashed in Jiraiya's eyes, but he soon recovered and pulled himself away. He motioned for Ruri to exit the tent first. Ruri wrapped her blanket around herself and stepped outside. He took a few moments to process what had just happened and finally ran his fingers through his hair. "Down boy," he muttered as he looked down between his legs. After he was more composed, he exited the tent only to find Naruto waiting for him. With both hands balled into fists and a lump on his head, Naruto did not hesitate to kick Jiraiya right in the chest, sending Jiraiya toppling backwards into the tent. The Sage could be heard flailing in the tent trying to get his bearings. "What's the big idea, Naruto?" he shouted angrily.

"That's what I said!" Naruto shouted back just as furious.

Jiraiya threw open the tent's flap. "You don't just go barging into a lady's bed!" Jiraiya argued.

Naruto's face twitched incredulously. "Wha—but  _you_  did!" he argued back.

"Alright! You know what? Forget it. Just get a fire going." Jiraiya muttered some curses under his breath as he got out of the tent. He searched for Ruri who was standing away from camp, greeting the freshly risen sun. He walked towards her and placed a hand on her back. "Are you really alright?" he asked gently.

To his surprise, she leaned into him and nodded slowly. She looked tired and melancholy. "It was just a bad dream," she said more to herself than to him.

Jiraiya took a chance and slid his arm around her upper body, bringing her closer.

She looked up at him and half smiled. "We should start on our way. I'm looking forward to our date."

Jiraiya watched her go back to her tent. His eyes had lit up at the mention of their date, but he felt that the way she'd said it had a hint of sadness to it.  _If she's looking forward to it, then why does she seem regretful?_  He silenced his doubts and blamed it on her nightmare.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a review on FF telling me to finish this story already XD. I'm so sorry this story got tossed aside. Major life events happened during that time and I just never got back on it. But, like I said, this is my attempt to finish it once and for all! Just need to keep going through these old chapters in order to get the tone right for the end. It will be completed. I will.

Because of their early start, they had made it to the village before nightfall. Jiraiya's mind was buzzing. It'd been so long since he'd been to the little town that he wondered if the one decent yet small restaurant was still there. For some unknown reason, Jiraiya was starting to feel nervous. It was usually easy for him to seem confident around women, maybe even overconfident. His notoriety and a full wallet were usually enough to get him some sort of action, but this was different. It was obvious that Ruri didn't care about those things and now he was wondering if he'd be able to survive the night, or at least not ruin it. She had been amiable enough on way to the village, but Jiraiya could tell she was forcing her good humor most of the time. At first, he'd thought it was because of lack of rest due to her nightmare, but his insecurities were now making him worry that she might be regretting her decision to go out with him.

They passed a bar as they walked to the only inn in town; a plump woman caught sight of Jiraiya and called out to him. "Yoo-hoo! Jiraiya, is that you?" Jiraiya turned to greet the owner of the voice and instantly regretted it. "It  _is_  you! Welcome back! It's been far too long," she purred.

"Oh, it's  _you_ … um…" Jiraiya struggled to remember her name.

"Miss Mao."

"Yes, of course! Miss Mao!" Jiraiya may not have remembered her name but he did remember her occupation and he only prayed she wouldn't allude to it.

"Well, you know you've always been our favorite customer," she lifted a hand to her mouth as if to tell him a secret. "I've got some new recruits to make your stay  _very_  entertaining if you're interested."

At that moment he could see a group of women at the bar waving and giggling in his direction. Jiraiya shut his eyes in pure humiliation as he gulped down the bile that formed in his mouth.  _This isn't happening. This is not happening._ Part of him wanted to turn towards Ruri and give some kind of explanation, while another part wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow him whole right then and there.  _If she wasn't regretting going out with me earlier, she certainly is now._  He could feel little beads of sweat forming on his brow as he tried to think of something to say. He opened his mouth, but a strange gurgling noise came out instead of words. He almost jumped when he felt an arm circle his own.

"Miss Mao," Ruri said as she laid claim to Jiraiya's arm, "master Jiraiya will be quite  _entertained_  during our stay, I can assure you." She finished her words with her own purr.

Miss Mao looked at Ruri for the first time and gave a humorless smirk in Jiraiya's direction. "I see. Change in taste, Jiraiya? Oh well." Without even so much as a farewell, Mao turned on her heel and went back to the bar.

"Rude," Ruri scoffed.

Jiraiya was rooted to the ground and didn't exactly understand what had just happened.

"Doesn't look like there's much to do here," said Naruto. "I'd like some entertainment."

"No, you don't," Ruri and Jiraiya responded in unison.

Naruto shrugged and started walking towards the inn.

Jiraiya didn't move. He looked at Ruri in wonderment. "You're full of surprises," he said almost in awe.

Ruri smirked and pulled him closer making him bend towards her face. He leaned forward until their faces were merely inches apart. He was quickly falling into a wonderful state of lustful haziness when she put a hand to his chest, stopping him from getting any closer. "You owe me, Pervy Sage" she whispered with a devilish grin.

Jiraiya blushed at the nickname, but quickly recovered. "Anything," he whispered back, a bit too serious.

"This date better be mind blowing," she replied just as serious.

With a prideful look, she let go of his arm and walked away, leaving Jiraiya to soak in his humiliation. Staring after her until she was a safe distance away, Jiraiya shook his head slowly and cursed under his breath. She hadn't been trying to save his dignity with Mao, she had tried to save her own.

* * *

Ruri booked her own room that was straight across from Jiraiya and Naruto's. Closing the door to her room, Ruri finally let her guard down. She had been wearing a brave face the whole day and after what that rude woman had just done, she thought she'd falter for sure. Somehow she'd had the energy to walk away from that situation with her self-respect intact, but now within the four walls of her empty room, she crumpled to the floor.

Taking the time to asses her feelings, Ruri knew that what bothered her most wasn't the obvious track record Jiraiya had with women. It had stung, that was certain, but she'd already had some idea of his loose ways, to put it gently.  _He is a grown, single man with the world at his feet. Why should I judge how or who he has spent his time with?_ She reasoned.  _Destined to love him doesn't mean it's meant to be easy, after all._ Worrying about whether she'd be enough to  _entertain_ him and for how long would have to wait until later. She was much more concerned with his fate. The dream haunted her. She knew what it meant. How much of the dream was literal or metaphorical was still a mystery, but she knew he was the flower she was trying to save so desperately. She shuddered as she remembered the withered flower underwater and she felt powerless. Ruri brought her knees up to her chest and let the tears she'd been holding back all day fall freely.

* * *

Jiraiya felt awful and he was dreading the moment he had to knock on Ruri's door. After booking the room, he went for a short walk to clear his head and to see if there were any other places to stay away from to avoid further embarrassments. He found the restaurant and saw some waitress' he remembered flirting with at one point or another. With slumped shoulders, he walked away. He had no plan B, but the restaurant was now out of the question. He wanted to kick himself. He'd never cared about his reputation with women, but now he realized that the trail he'd been leaving behind in his travels was shallow and very detrimental to his current situation. All he could think about now was how he was going to prove to Ruri that he could be more than just a pervy old fool.

* * *

Ruri wanted to sleep. She was physically and emotionally tired, but she found the energy to make herself presentable. She didn't have much with her in the way of clothes, but she decided to lose the bulky robes and wear her sleeveless tunic and tighter pair of pants. Mao's comment about Jiraiya's 'change in taste' shouldn't have bothered her, but it insulted her enough to want to show off as much of her feminine qualities as she could - under the circumstances. She undid her braid and let her long purple hair fall in waves around her shoulders. She looked in the mirror and saw her simple form staring back at her.  _Wonderful, I look like a tired school teacher,_  she thought in dismay. When she heard a knock at her door, she jumped in surprise and started to ferociously pinch her cheeks for rouge.  _I can't believe I just did that_ , she thought incredulously.

She waited a long moment and concentrated on Jiraiya's energy. It was very subdued as if he was trying to be on his best behavior. She opened the door a little too quickly and stubbed her toe. Swallowing the pain shooting through her foot, her 'hello' came out with a hint of growl. Jiraiya had forced himself to recover from his moroseness from earlier and focused on trying to make the best out of the situation at hand, but when Ruri opened the door and greeted him… he was sure she was about to send him to hell. When she didn't, he cleared his throat and said hello in return. After an awkward moment, Jiraiya pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here, I saw these while I was out and thought you could use them."

Ruri looked at his hand and saw a pair of sunglasses. "Are my eyes that disturbing?"

"What? No! I just thought they'd be useful so you don't have to keep your eyes closed all the time," he explained quickly. "I know you want to keep appearances, but I thought we'd take a walk around town before dinner."

Ruri looked into Jiraiya's eyes and saw he was sincere. She smiled meekly. "All these years and I've never thought about glasses. Clever," she said as she reached for them.

Jiraiya sighed with relief internally as she put them on.

Ruri was surprised that she could see quite clearly despite how dark they had first seemed to her. She noticed a bluish tint, but it was negligible. "How do they look?"

"You look wonderful," he said with admiration. He held out his arm and Ruri took it. Arm in arm they walked out of the inn.

Ruri was a bit apprehensive about walking around town with her eyes open, but the glasses were working. No one looked at her twice. The sun was starting to dip behind the mountains giving the sky a cotton candy pink and blue color. She was glad Jiraiya had thought of the glasses, especially since they were doing a great job of hiding her lingering glances from him. She loved looking at him. The corners of his mouth always seemed to be turned up ever so slightly, giving him the appearance that he was always happy. But the withered flower would rudely interrupt her fond thoughts and threaten to dampen her mood. It was a very romantic walk and the awkwardness disappeared with the setting sun. They finally found their voices and were able to laugh and talk as if they'd known each other for years. He led her to a market that was already closing up, but they were happy to see the new customers. Jiraiya picked up a basket and began picking several food items and produce.

"I thought we were eating out," Ruri asked curiously.

He chuckled nervously. "Heh, yeah, too many people in that place, so I thought a picnic would be a nicer alternative."

Ruri raised an eyebrow. "You mean too many people who'd recognize you? And by people you mean women."

Jiraiya sighed and hung his head. "Yeah. Look, I –"Jiraiya started, but Ruri quickly turned him towards her and put her fingertips to his lips.

"It doesn't matter," she said reassuringly.

"Yes, it does," he said through her fingers. He pulled her hand away from his lips and held it tenderly.

It seemed he was going to say more, but Ruri's heart was going to explode at the look on his face. She didn't want either of them to waste time regretting or apologizing. "Let's order room service," she offered.

Jiraiya's brow furrowed and he wondered if she was serious.

"I mean, a picnic sounds nice, but I'd rather enjoy each other's company while someone else worries about cooking for once," she finished by giving his hand and encouraging squeeze.

He nodded. "Sure, yeah I think that's a better plan."

"Unless it's too expensive," she amended quickly.

"Absolutely not! Plus, I owe you a mind-blowing date, remember? The least I can do is treat my lady to whatever she wants."

They both blushed at his mention of Ruri being his 'lady' and made their way back to the inn.

* * *

Jiraiya had expected Ruri to be a bit more conservative about their date and was relieved and excited to see that Ruri wanted to spend time with him alone - in her room no less. Upon entering the room and finding themselves alone, his thoughts immediately thrived on his perverted nature. Getting rid of those thoughts was like trying to put out a fire in several rooms at once. Ruri was quick to set up their cushions and table and invited Jiraiya to sit by her. In no time, the innkeeper and her assistants brought some of the most delicious food either of them had seen in weeks.

Alone again, they began their meal in relative silence until Ruri grabbed the bottle of sake and poured each of them a glass. "We should toast," she said as she lifted her glass with a smile.

"To what," he responded as he lifted his own.

"To good company," she offered.

He gave her a coy smile. "To good company."

They smiled at each other for a moment and as Jiraiya took a sip from his glass, he watched Ruri shoot her sake down in one gulp. Jiraiya's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Ruri's face tensed up in response to the liquor. She shook her head violently and hissed, but recovered quickly. Ruri met Jiraiya's shocked face with a grin. She grabbed the bottle once more and poured herself another glass. She looked at Jiraiya's glass and gave him a questioning look. "Don't tell me you can't keep up with little old me?"

Jiraiya laughed and then shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'll have to see," he said as he gulped down the rest of his glass.

Jiraiya couldn't believe how well things were going. They talked and laughed and by the time they got to dessert, they were very tipsy. The candles that lit the room were now emitting a soft glow, giving off a very romantic vibe that affected them both.

"So! Jiraiya, what led you on the path of becoming a Shinobi?"

"If I'm honest, I'm afraid this date will be over," he slurred.

"I promise not to judge," Ruri replied with a giggle.

"Nope."

"Aw come on!" Ruri picked up her glass and the bottle of sake and sat herself down with an ungraceful thump next to Jiraiya.

He chuckled. "I think you're drunk, lady."

"You would be correct in your assumption, sir," she said as she poured the last remaining sake in their glasses.

Jiraiya scooted back against the wall, stretched out his legs and patted the area next to him for Ruri to sit with him. She smirked and went to his side. It seemed absolutely normal to the both of them when Jiraiya wrapped an arm around Ruri's shoulder. She nestled into his embrace and rested her head on his chest.

"I initially wanted to be a Shinobi to impress the females," he admitted with a sigh.

Ruri giggled uncontrollably. "Of course you did."

They laughed together at his expense before they grew quiet, enjoying the warmth their bodies were eliciting from their closeness. Ruri could hear Jiraiya's heartbeat and thought about letting herself drift off to sleep.  _Who knows when I'll get to hear his beating heart again,_  her inner voice whined. Before she could burst into tears, she continued the conversation. "You said 'initially'. Your reasons changed?" Ruri asked.

"Yes, they did," he replied gravely.

Ruri waited for him to go on, but he didn't continue. She lifted her gaze and noticed that Jiraiya was staring off into the distance. She gave him a small nudge to urge him to go on. He looked down into her eyes and smiled. "What changed?" she asked.

Jiraiya let out a long sigh before responding. "I learned about my destiny."

Ruri suddenly felt sober. She needed to know more. "Will you tell me," she asked quietly.

Jiraiya leaned his head onto hers and took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent. Between the sake and Ruri's closeness, Jiraiya fell into a blissful state. He recounted the days of his training in Mount Myōboku and told her about the prophecy that had been told to him by Gamamaru. He told her about his years of searching and waiting, his disappointments, his hopes and fears. He hadn't planned on talking so much, but by the time he had finished talking, he noticed that most of the candles had gone out. Jiraiya glanced at the window and saw the moon, letting him know how late it was and that their time together was coming to an end. He cursed himself internally for blabbering the whole time she'd been in his arms instead of keeping the romance going.

Ruri glanced up at Jiraiya and he met her gaze. He noticed her eyes were reflecting the light of the moon and became awestruck for a moment. Before he could say a word, Ruri placed a gentle hand on his thigh. It sent a jolt through him he had not expected, which elicited a small gasp.

"That is a heavy burden to carry for so long, Jiraiya," she whispered.

Jiraiya gave her a sad smile. "I can handle it," he replied reassuringly.

She nodded slowly as she held his gaze. "I know," she said in return.

Ruri was staring into his eyes so deeply, he wondered if she could see into his soul. She didn't even blink and it was shaking him from within. For a second, he feared she could see the moments in his past that he had not divulged to her, his moments of weakness, his failures and his loneliness. He drew in a shaky breath and turned his face away, not being able to bear her look of concern. He didn't want her pity.

She couldn't take it anymore. She was angry with the world for the first time in a long time. It wasn't fair. Her soul lamented the thought of losing this man.  _Life's too short._ "My mistress told me of my destiny too," she said with care.

Jiraiya turned to face her once more. She had an odd look on her face. He could tell she wanted to say more, but couldn't decide how much. Jiraiya felt a need to know, as if somehow it involved him and his life depended on it. He laid his hand over hers, which was still resting on his lap. "Tell me," he urged.

Ruri looked up into his eyes again and saw his need. She slowly lifted herself onto her knees without breaking eye contact. They'd been in that position for so long that Jiraiya felt like Ruri had torn a piece of himself off as she moved away from him. He thought she was going to put more distance between them and his disappointment showed clearly on his face, but instead of getting up, she faced him and leaned in close. She cupped his face in her hands and his breath caught in his throat. He felt her energy tickle his skin as she looked into his eyes.

"She told me," Ruri whispered slowly, "that you and I were destined to meet."

Jiraiya let out another shaky breath he'd been holding. "Oh," was all he could say.

Ruri smiled and gently pulled his face towards her. Jiraiya was lost the instant her lips met his. He revelled in the sensation and when her lips parted, he achingly waited for more. She teased his lips with the tip of her tongue and softly bit his lower lip, which almost drove him insane. He glided one hand over her exposed collarbone and up her neck, while his other hand reached for her waist. He gave a gentle pull to see if she'd come closer and gasped when she responded by bringing her leg over his thighs, straddling him. She lowered herself on top of him and deepened their kiss. She bit his lower lip harder this time and dug her nails into his shoulders. He responded with a moan, grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, leaving a trail of urgent kisses down her neck. He pulled her sleeve down and grazed his teeth over her exposed shoulder. He smiled when she shuddered in response.

"This is real, right?" he murmured into her neck.

Ruri breathed heavily as Jiraiya pulled her hips in closer and moved his own hips into hers. She could feel him against her inner thigh. Her breathing grew shallower as they rhythmically moved against each other.

"Yes," she breathed, "this is real."

Jiraiya wrapped a strong arm around her waist and hoisted himself up with ease, lifting Ruri with him. As soon as he stood, Ruri wrapped her legs around him and he carried her towards the bed that was still rolled up in the corner. Ruri let out a laugh as he crossed the room and urgently threw the bed to the floor. The force in which he threw it, was sure to have woken anyone in the neighboring rooms. He smiled at her amusement and gave her a fierce kiss before lowering her gently onto the bed.

Jiraiya leaned over her on all fours and kissed her passionately. He pulled back and ripped off his shirt, throwing it absentmindedly across the room. Ruri instantly placed her hands on his chest, which stopped him from getting closer. Jiraiya froze, thinking she wanted him to stop, but when he looked into her eyes, they were clouded over with lust. He waited patiently as she explored his bare chest. He could hardly stand it when her hands traced his abdominal muscles and slowly made their way to the lining of his pants.

"Wait," he hissed, when her hands went lower and glided over his groin.

His hands had shot to her wrists and pulled them away quickly. She gasped at his sudden reaction and he could see doubt setting in on her face. He could hardly believe what he'd just done. He had stopped a woman from fondling his manhood.  _What the hell am I doing?_ He thought in horror. He lowered her arms to her sides and leaned over her, looking into her eyes. He took a steadying breath to clear his mind and formulate his next words. "I want you to know something, first," he said with difficulty and a hint of shame.

 _Oh, god,_ Ruri thought,  _what now?_

"I want you to know," he continued, "that if I am  _with_ you, then I'm with  _you._ Do you understand?"

Ruri stayed motionless.

"I mean… I know what you must think of me. But as long as we are doing…  _this_ , I promise, you'll be the only one. I can be a one-woman man. I need you to believe that."

Ruri sighed with relief before letting his words sink in. He was promising to be hers. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Jiraiya, I've never thought ill of you. Of course, I believe you."

Jiraiya closed his eyes in relief. He felt her hand on his face and when he opened his eyes, she was grinning impishly at him.

"Now take off your pants, Pervy Sage."

Jiraiya grinned back, practically giggled in delight, and quickly acquiesced to her demand.


	15. Chapter 15

Sunshine poured through the window lighting the entirety of Ruri's hotel room. Jiraiya stirred uncomfortably as the sun's warmth started to overheat his naked body. Remembering what had transpired the night before, he started to wake and smiled to himself with his eyes still closed. He turned over and placed his arm around what he thought would be Ruri. When his arm wrapped around what seemed to be a pillow, he opened his eyes. Squinting against the sunshine, he realized Ruri was not in bed. Jiraiya sat up and cringed when his head reminded him how much he had to drink last night.

"Ruri," he called out.

He was a bit slow to realize that Ruri wasn't even in the room.  _I must have overslept,_ he thought disappointed. He had hoped for a bit of some morning action before having to face the rest of the day. Heck, he had even thought about convincing her not to leave the room at all!  _When she comes back, I'll bring up that suggestion,_  he thought with renewed hope. Taking a moment to wake up completely, he finally rolled out of bed and started to get dressed. Bending over to pick up his shirt, he noticed a small, withered flower next to Ruri's pillow. It was the flower he had given her. He moved the pillow aside and also noticed a small folded piece of paper with his name on it. He smiled and kneeled on the bed to read it.

A multitude of feelings and expressions passed over his face. He read the note over and over again, but couldn't comprehend it. At last, he let the note fall from his hands. Jiraiya stayed motionless for some time, staring at nothing in particular. Without a word, he finally stood up and finished dressing himself. He walked out of the room and let the door slam behind him.

Naruto spotted his sensei walking out of the hotel. He shoved the rest of his rice ball in his mouth and ran towards him.

"Hey, Pervy Sage! What are we doing today? Are you going on another date," he asked impishly.

"Training." There was no humor in Jiraiya's voice.

"Oh, cool!" Naruto had to speed up to keep pace with the sage. "Where's Ruri?"

"You and I have a lot of work to do, Naruto. I won't be taking it easy on you anymore. So, get focused."

Even Naruto could tell by Jiraiya's tone that he should not question him any further.

Jiraiya vividly imagined everything behind him disappearing as he walked on. It was the only way he could focus on what had to be done. The only way he'd be able to not feel what was threatening to creep up inside him. So, he continued his course and tried to make that note disappear too. The note that simply read:

_You must fulfill your destiny. I'm sorry._

* * *

It had been about a month of aimless wandering, she wasn't sure though. The days had blurred together for Ruri after leaving Jiraiya and Naruto behind. The most difficult thing she had ever done. What she was certain about was the ever-growing void in the pit of her stomach that ached to no end. She randomly thought about how many tears she had left to shed because, in her mind, it seemed impossible to have shed as many as she already had.

It was already dark and she knew she should have made camp, but she dreaded sleep. Every night since that wretched day, every time she closed her eyes to sleep, she'd see his face. His handsome face, asleep, with that hint of a smile and she couldn't bare it. Not tonight.

Tonight, there was no moon. She did notice that. But she didn't need light. Or at least, she didn't care that there was nothing to light her path. She was lost anyway. Lost in what was, what could have been and what could be. She walked even when her legs threatened to give way beneath her. She walked in a haze of bleak thoughts and grief, barely noticing anything. She didn't even notice a dip in the earth beneath her. She fell and rolled painfully down a hill. Face in the dirt and knees scraped, she laid there and soon enough fell asleep, but not before she remembered that face again. The face that had made her laugh, love, and now cry… again.

"Hey, lady! Are you okay?" Ruri heard a nervous voice say.

She felt her body shake. Her eyes snapped open and met a young man's worried gaze.

"Whoa," he said in wonder. He had gotten a good look at her eyes.

"I must have fallen asleep. Please, could you help me find my walking stick? I'm blind."

"Oh! Here, and these must be yours too…" he placed the walking stick and a pair of sunglasses in her hand.

Ruri stared at the glasses and started to cry.

"Oh no… you're hurt. Come on, I'll take you to my mother. She can help."

Ruri started to protest but didn't have the energy. She let him pick her up off the ground and lead her down the road. As they drew closer to their destination, Ruri could smell food and it made her stomach rumble painfully. She had no idea when she had last eaten. The young man led her inside a small restaurant and helped her sit at a table.

"I'll be right back, okay? I'll go get my mother and bring back something to eat for you."

Ruri only nodded in acknowledgement when another gentler voice spoke up. "I have a bowl ready for her, Karashi."

"Great, look after her will ya, while I get mother?"

"Of course," replied the sweet, young voice.

Ruri could hear the footsteps of the young man hurry away. She could hardly hear the steps of the other boy who approached her and gently set down a bowl of delicious smelling curry in front of her.

"Hi Ruri, you can open your eyes now," said the boy.

Ruri was stunned that the boy knew her name. She opened her eyes and saw before her, a young boy with purple hair, smiling at her.

"I've been waiting for you, I'm Ranmaru."

* * *

 

Naruto was running as if his life depended on it.  _It just might,_  he thought frantically as he huffed and puffed while trying to put as much distance between him and the Pervy Sage as possible.  _He's lost his mind!_  No matter where he went, he could feel Jiraiya nearby, but he wasn't ready to keep fighting. Naruto was caked in dirt, twigs and leaves; he was wide-eyed and sweating. He looked like a wild animal.

Jiraiya had kept his promise about not taking it easy on him. At first, Naruto was up for the challenge, but after training almost every day for months on end with little rest, he was really starting to dread his waking hours. Ever since that day, the day Ruri left, Jiraiya had implemented a strict schedule; breakfast, train, lunch, train, dinner, bath, write and sleep.

Almost every day was the same with the exception of days when he'd let Naruto rest from injuries. On those days, Jiraiya would disappear and come back blind drunk or not come back at all until the next afternoon. Sometimes, he'd watch his sensei completely immerse himself in his writing. He was writing a new book and would make Naruto read every chapter he'd complete, it was agonizing. Naruto may not have the sharpest of minds, but he knew this change in his sensei was because of Ruri. He also knew… never… to ask about her. He had made that mistake already and it took a full week to recover from  _that_  training session.

Even though Naruto was being pushed to his limits, he could feel he was getting stronger and faster.  _It's worth it, it's worth it… it's gotta be worth it_ , he thought morosely. Naruto noticed that he had slowed down because he had lost his focus for the task at hand, to evade Jiraiya, and he felt a sudden panic right before he felt an equally sudden pain in his gut. Naruto flew backwards from the attack and skidded through the dirt, butt first.

A large shadow loomed overhead.

"You're dead, Naruto."

"Yeah," Naruto squeaked in return.

"You're done for today. We'll pick this up again tomorrow."

Jiraiya walked away from his beat up student. Naruto waited for him to completely disappear from view before passing out where he sat.

* * *

Ruri's head felt like it was being stabbed by thirty different knives. Her eyes were so sore, she thought they might pop right of her head. She'd been at it again for hours without rest. Trying to develop her new jutsu was extremely taxing. She wasn't even sure she could accomplish it. It was a jutsu that her sensei had been trying to help her master before she became ill. She knew that her slow advance was due to all the years of being complacent and not developing her visual prowess on an ongoing basis.

Ranmaru, however, was getting excellent results with his training. How she marveled at his genjutsu! She was even a little jealous because his eyes looked completely normal, save for when they turned red when he'd dip into his deeper reserves of chakra.

She and the boy had some similarities in their visual abilities and so it was easy to learn each other's techniques. Ranmaru was a natural, really. His "sight" had a much longer range than Ruri's, but Ruri could see in every direction at once, which Ranmaru marveled at. Some days they'd rest their eyes and they'd practice developing their other shared talent of energy transfer. Ruri was happy to find out that she was capable of doing it at will and with another person. Another trick Ranmaru had taught her.

 _Maybe he's advancing so well because he's younger,_  she thought. Ranmaru was convinced it was because of the "curry of life." Ruri had tried it, but couldn't stand the spice. Ranmaru offered her some every day, claiming it had cured him of his illnesses and gave him energy, but she always refused. Thinking about Ranmaru's progress now, she wondered if she should follow his advice and just eat the damn thing. Consequences be damned. She needed something to help her regain energy faster. Time was of the essence. And now that she was aware of Ranmaru's full range of abilities and potential, a plan was starting to form. The plan to save Jiraiya from his fate. She wasn't sure if it was even possible… but she had to try.

"Ruri, you should rest. Your energy is low again," said Ranmaru gently.

 _He is such a mild-mannered boy,_  she smiled,  _whatever plan I come up with, I must keep him out of danger…_

"I know. I'm done for today, though I wish I could go on… it's really important that I master this before…"

"You will. You know what would help?"

Ruri sighed loudly in resignation. "Yes, yes, yes. Serve me a bowl. Let's see if the Curry of Life can make a difference."

Ranmaru nearly jumped for joy. "It will! You'll see!" he exclaimed before dashing to the kitchen.

* * *

Naruto was sure he'd gotten Jiraiya that time, but once again, the Pervy Sage had outwitted him and was sitting there as if he'd hardly lifted a finger. While Naruto was on his back barely able to move. Jiraiya looked at his exhausted student.

"It'll take you 100 years before you can beat me," he said casually.

As Naruto tried catching his breath, Jiraiya noticed that Naruto's clothes were in tatters.  _How long have they been like that,_  he thought in shame,  _how could I have not noticed?_ He'd been so focused on training Naruto and trying to forget… other  _things_ … he had failed to remember that caring for Naruto was just as important as making him a better Shinobi.  _That has to change,_  he thought with resolve. He'd do better. Focus more on Naruto's well being and not just his training.

"Come on Naruto. Why don't you get some rest and something to eat? You can take a few days off. I'm gonna take you shopping tomorrow."

Naruto was sure he just imagined that. There was no way Jiraiya had said what he said, but when Naruto opened his eyes, his sensei was smiling down at him. He hadn't seen this side of him in a while.

"Shopping?"

"That's right. On me. You seriously need new clothes!" Jiraiya laughed with true mirth.

Despite the aches and pains, Naruto managed to laugh along with him.

* * *

Ranmaru had been training very hard lately. He knew what was at stake and he knew that by helping Ruri, he was helping Naruto. Ruri had entrusted him with one task now, to extend his sight as far as possible. After all this time, he'd been able to see very far indeed. It took so much focus and chakra, that he'd feel very weak afterwards. He didn't mind. The curry of life always helped get him back to normal. Even Ruri had acknowledged that the special curry must have been the reason for her speedy recoveries from training.

He was so grateful to have her around. She was like family and in fact, he believed wholeheartedly that they were related. The similarities in look and abilities were no coincidence. Although he was very content with his life before she arrived, he didn't want his visual talents to go unused. He had an even greater purpose now and he was glad to be learning new things.

She really did inspire him. She was always training to master her new jutsu. It had paid off very recently, and they were both surprised and yet concerned with the results. Although the jutsu worked for the very first time, it had an almost fatal outcome. However, it did not deter her from trying again… and again. He believed in her.  _She can do it_ , he said to himself, as she suddenly vanished once again from view. The vanishing part was easy… the coming back part was a bit more tricky. He focused on trying to find her and lead her back to this reality.

* * *

 _I'm going to die,_  Jiraiya thought,  _this is it_ …  _killed by my own student_. He could almost laugh if he weren't so worried about Naruto. Jiraiya coughed up blood, which made his chest feel like it was exploding over and over again. He knew his wound would be fatal if he didn't get out of there quick, but he couldn't leave Naruto – the four tails – to wreak havoc. There was nothing he could do. Everything he had tried had failed. So, he mustered up the rest of his energy and shouted at Naruto, hoping that his student would be able to come back and suppress the four tails on his own. To his relief, Naruto actually resurfaced.

* * *

Ruri had been lost for days, or at least that's how it felt, finally she glimpsed Ranmaru in the insane dimension of possible realities, what she called "the window world." Anyone else who got trapped in that world would surely lose their minds. She ran towards Ranmaru and crashed through the window like a boundary that separated the world she was in from the world she was  _supposed_  to be in. Ranmaru was almost in tears. "I thought I wouldn't find you this time! I told you it was too far away, Ruri!"

"It's okay, you found me. You did a great job," she said encouragingly, hiding the fact that she was in a dreadful panic not moments before.

Ranmaru shook his head.

"What happens if I can't find you? Will you get stuck in there?"

Ruri had wondered the same thing. "No, I don't think so. I'll just have to choose another window to go through."

"But where do the others lead?"

Ruri shuddered at the thought. "I don't know."

* * *

Saying goodbye to Tsunade was more difficult this time than any other. He didn't know why. It was just another mission, but this one felt different. It felt… final. Jiraiya walked out of the village and headed for the Village Hidden in the Rain. He wasn't sure what to expect there, but everything he'd been hearing surrounding the village was clouded with half-truths and rumors. Something was going on there, and he knew he was the only one who could find out.

Jiraiya was getting that feeling again, the feeling of being old and alone. He had joked with Tsunade about betting on him dying and even jokingly made her promise to go on a real date with him if she lost the bet.  _When she loses the bet,_  he corrected himself.

This inadvertently made him think of Ruri. He couldn't forget her no matter how much he tried. At least his anger and hurt had diminished over the years. He could once again think of their short time together fondly. He was never one to hold grudges. In fact, he had hoped he would run into her again. The note she had left him made sense to him now more than ever.

Since the moment they met, he knew she knew more than she let on.  _You must fulfill your destiny. I'm sorry._ She knew that emotions, they're feelings for each other, would distract him from his course. Before leaving Tsunade, he had remembered that fact and told her something to that effect.  _That's why she left. And although it doesn't make me feel any better, at least I know she cared._

* * *

Ruri had an eerie feeling that Jiraiya was thinking about her in that moment as she watched the sunset. She felt an odd sense of calm even as Ranmaru raced from the restaurant towards her.

"Ruri! He's leaving!"

"Where?" She asked calmly as she continued to watch the sun dip behind the trees.

"To Amegakure."

The wind whispered Sachi's words in her ear…  ** _I see rain... I see water… I see death… and I see... Pain._**

Ruri closed her eyes as the dozens of suns disappeared.

"It's time."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last. Another chapter. Only ONE left! Thank you "Guest" for your snippy comment EVEN THOUGH I was already writing this chapter lol. I will start writing the final chapter tomorrow! I plan to finish it before the weekend is over.

There was an eerie silence in Amegakure save for the pelting rain that bounced off of every surface as far as the eye could see. It had taken Ruri two days to infiltrate the hidden village. While she staked out the entrance in secret, Ruri knew the old, unfortunate blind woman act would not be enough to gain admission. It was a good thing she knew a lot about rice harvesting, and it was even better news that there was a current shortage in the workforce for the job. For almost an entire week, Ruri posed as a harvester, waiting for Jiraiya's arrival. Unfortunately for her, Ranmaru was not around to tell her if or when he would arrive. It was risky enough for just one of them to sneak into the village. Everyone was so suspicious. As curious as she was about the strange place, Ruri knew not to ask too many questions to avoid drawing unnecessary and unwanted attention to herself. The constant drizzle dampened the Seer's already sour mood. Bent over and up to her ankles in water, Ruri sliced through the paddy with her sickle. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked to the sky, taking a lungful of humid air.

"Guess it's not called the Village Hidden in the Rain for nothing," she grumbled disconcertedly.

She let the rain wash away her worried frown while she wondered if, somehow, she'd receive some sign that she would ever see Jiraiya again alive. Ruri heard the silence in the air before she felt the rain cease completely. Without a care, she snapped her eyes open and looked around. The other harvesters were as shocked as she was. Although the sky was still overcast with stormy clouds, the rain had stopped. Ruri clutched at her suddenly aching gut.

"Jiraiya," she whispered while the corners of her mouth upturned into a hopeful smile. Her mission came to the forefront of her mind, and her smile vanished. "I have to find him."

She excused herself from her work, claiming she felt ill and discreetly made her way through the village. Still barefoot because she had been in a hurry to search for her Sage, Ruri had to clench her fists to the point of digging her fingernails into her skin to keep from screaming Jiraiya's name. It wasn't too long after that she felt it — his chakra. Ruri closed her eyes tight and tried to locate him. She groaned aloud when she realized he was at the far end of the village near another Shinobi she had come to know as the Angel. It took everything in her not to run through the streets like a raving lunatic. Even as she kept her emotions in check, her world became a blur. Getting to Jiraiya without being noticed was her priority, but the ache in her midsection spread to her chest, and it became difficult to breathe. Having always seen twelve paths before her at once, Ruri now only saw one. The one that led directly to her destiny.

"I'm coming, Jiraiya," she panted despondently, "I'm coming!"

If the Seer had to rely on remembering the way through the streets to escape this dreary place, she'd be doomed. Luckily, she didn't have to. Ruri was counting on another way. A means that no one could follow no matter how powerful the enemy was. At least that's what she hoped. A sudden shift in her target's chakras let her know the dynamic had changed — a fight.

Ruri quickened her steps, not caring who she bumped into. Another change in the energy field around them revealed yet another Shinobi was now among them. Ruri didn't have time to spare. Even though the Angel had retreated, this other opponent was even stronger. In a flash, Ruri flinched and hissed when the two chakras collided. The light and almost inconspicuous sprint was forgotten as Ruri's feet pounded the earth in their direction. She didn't even notice ploughing through a crowd at full speed. Their angry cries followed her unheard.

"Watch it, lady!"   
"Whoa! What the hell?!"  
"Excuse you!"   
"Did you see her eyes?!"

Ruri nearly collapsed with grief when the powerful rivals retreated further away from her. "No," she gasped, "must... get... there... quickly." She contemplated on using her new jutsu but cast away the thought. It would take up too much energy, and she needed it as her last resort. Clenching her teeth, she pushed herself to her limit and continued her maddening speed with a loud growl.

Again the Shinobi retreated but the energy emitted by their battle was growing at an alarming rate. Ruri was beside herself with worry that she didn't see a guard stand in her way, shouting and waving his arms for her to stop. He snatched her by the shoulders, and they both skidded to a halt.

"Where do you think you're going, lady?!" The guard yelled with outrage.

Ruri panted and wheezed. "Help me... please help me." He ruse wasn't hard to accomplish. She was losing her mind with anxiety. "Something is very wrong! I'm blind. Please!"

The guard's face grew concerned as his gaze locked onto the frantic woman's deformed eyes. "Uh-what? What's happened? Maybe I can help."

Ruri threw herself at him and grabbed onto his robes for dear life, pleading with him to help her. Using leverage, Ruri sent her right knee forward while she pulled the man toward the ground. Her hard kneecap collided with his chin. Before the guard hit the floor, Ruri had bolted. On and on, she ran. The closer she got, the more furious the fight before her became. Her chest seemed right to implode from the exertion she was putting her body through. Her cheeks grew numb, and her nose tingled from the excessive exercise. Ruri was ready to collapse by the time she reached a massive crater in a wall. He had been here. They were inside the caverns before her and Ruri grew desperate when she sensed more Shinobi with the same god-like chakra surrounding her beloved. Just as Jiraiya was about to be ambushed, his chakra output doubled. The battle within grew even more intense and Ruri knew she'd most likely die, or get Jiraiya killed if she interfered now. She still had enough sense to scan the other paths in her vision. She needed someplace open but with enough cover to hide and wait for the perfect opportunity. If they kept pushing Jiraiya away from the village, which seemed to be the goal, they would end up...

"THERE!" Ruri exclaimed when she saw the ocean.

She tried to push her legs forward again, but they failed her. She collapsed, and her world began to go black. "NO!" She growled with perseverance and willed herself to stand up again, but she wavered and fell back to the ground. The battle was only escalating, and she wondered how long her Sage could keep up with his opponents who never seemed to tire. There was no use. She lamented having to dip into her chakra reserves to regain some of her strength. With renewed energy, Ruri stood once more and lunged her body forward. Occasionally she had to dip into her energy to keep her pace. When she finally reached her destination, she was high above some factory on the cliffs overlooking the ocean. Ruri looked around wildly. All was quiet save for her labored breathing, and she wondered whether the battle was over. Just as she was about to scan for Jiraiya's chakra, a blast from below nearly sending her toppling over the cliff's edge. The ground shook beneath her as dirt and debris clouded her vision. Temporarily blinded and off balance, Ruri dropped to the ground and then... she saw him.

White, spiky hair billowing behind him, Jiraiya skidded across the water's surface out of the dust cloud. Ruri's heart skipped with joy before it broke and plummeted into her stomach. Although he was some distance away, she could see his face was deformed and that he had two toads on either shoulder, but that is not what made her blood run cold. Jiraiya's left arm was missing. Blood pooled into the seawater beneath him, and Ruri's nightmare from years ago flashed in her mind. The withered white flower, sinking like a rock into the ocean depths. She shuddered.

 _I can't let that happen_ , she thought with fear. _I won't let it happen_ ; she amended herself, brimming with sudden determination. Crouched low, she subdued her chakra as much as possible while also concentrating on the six Shinobi below. Her vision allowed her to see each one of them from several angles, and she was confused when she noticed that not only were they dressed and look similar, their eyes were all identical — the Rinnegan. Having an odd visual jutsu, Ruri studied the Three Great Dojutsus to better understand her own. She would know that ripple pattern anywhere. What was even more astonishing was that six individual Shinobi were now wielding it all at once. With her vast knowledge of the Rinnegan, Ruri was quick to deduce that the true owner of the Dojutsu had to be one of them. Somehow, he was channelling his visual prowess through the others. Regardless, she knew she had to stay out of sight. The true wielder could now see in at least six different directions at once. Ruri grinned, despite her growing anxiety because for once, she was grateful for her mutation. As far as sight was concerned, she had the upper hand over the orange-haired foes. As long as she could lock eyes with one, the others would fall into her Genjutsu. And that had to be done carefully because there was no way Ruri could beat a full-fledged shinobi who possessed the Eye of the Six Paths, let alone the whole lot of them down beneath. The plan was simple but not necessarily easy: grab hold of Jiraya right before using her Shattered Gaze on one of the fiends, then hopefully, still have enough chakra for her new Jutsu and retreat.

"So, just what exactly are you?!" Jiraiya blared at his enemy.

Hearing his voice brought tears to her eyes. Ruri could barely make out the enemies response before they all descended on her Sage all at once. The fighting between them was all a blur and Ruri was impressed and fearful at the same time as she watched Jiraiya evade attacks from all sides, all with one arm and two toads. At one point he was thrown by one the shinobi who also launched rockets from his arm. Ruri held her breath while she gazed down at her former lover escape the attack. The ground trembled beneath her once more, and she feared the entire cliffside would fall into the sea, her with it. Before her world could settle, the Seer lost sight of her Sage and one of his foes.

She continued to watch the other five when one of them snapped their gaze in her direction. She knew they couldn't see her, but they must have felt something. Her heart began to thump in her ears as two of them started to scan the area above them slowly. A few started to spread out in search of whatever disturbance they had felt. Ruri tried to calm herself and keep her energy output low. She couldn't sense Jiraiya at all, and that disturbed her more than the thought of being found. The Seer kept to her hiding place and observed. Something was off. Her patience was rewarded when Jiraiya revealed himself once more — this time, missing one toad and his face back to its natural form. As worried as she was for his safety, Ruri delighted in seeing him as she remembered him. Not quite as she remembered though. Gone were his smiling eyes, gone were the upturned corners of his mouth. His expression was hard and grave as he examined his surroundings. The five were on the move again, but Jiraiya stood his ground. Ruri expected him to evade the oncoming attack as he had done the others, but he stayed still, frozen in some kind of shock.

 _W_ _hy won't he move!_  One of his enemies burst through the water in front of him, clamping a tight grip to Jiraiya's throat. When blood streamed out of her Sage's mouth, Ruri nearly screamed with agony.

"You figured it out too late," one of the shinobi condescended as they flew through the air at one time and speared Jiraiya with rods.

Bile rose into Ruri's mouth, and her blood drained from her face. She watched him as he lay dying and her body shook with the purest anguish she had ever felt in her entire life. Not even losing her sensei had come this close. At that moment, Sachi filled her entire being.

_"I see rain. I see water. I see death, and I see Pain. In the book of your life is a love-filled page, for a legend, a lover, an ill-fated sage. Follow your love and also estrange, for his legacy will bring great change… Oh… and I also see toads."_

There was no doubt in her mind that her Sensei's words referred to this moment. The rain. The water. The toads. She and Jiraiya had only shared a page's worth of love in book of a lifetime. She had estranged from him and followed him. Now, he was ill-fated. He was dead. Somehow, his death would bring significant change to the world they knew. A world brimming with hate and war. Ruri had no love for the world at the moment, and she damned it all to hell. It was not fair - not fair at all - that man so gallant, so incredible, so loving, had to die like this for the sake of those who may never come to know his name.

The five men began to depart. The toad stayed with Jiraiya until his last breath. Ruri closed her eyes and watched his chakra dim into nothing. Her face was soaked with her silent tears. And then it happened — a spark. Ruri's mouth fell open with a gasp, and she tore her eyes open to find Jiraiya was stirring. He stretched out his only hand and began to write on the toads back. Whatever he was writing, Ruri knew it would change the course of the world. She had to let him finish his message, but the shinobi had sensed his revival as well and were turning toward the Sage. Jiraiya's will fueled her own resolve. It was now or never. Without the least bit of hesitation, Ruri ran and dove headfirst off the cliff.

While she was still in mid-air, one of the shinobi saw her. Arms spread wide and upside down, Ruri locked eyes with her enemy. Then fastened her hands for her genjutsu. "Shattered Gaze!"

The five were abruptly rooted to the ground, and Ruri could see the multiple possibilities for her crucial next moments. She only had a few seconds to spare, but when she saw a version of Jiraiya blasted into the sea, she recognized her withered flower and knew that was the one. The toad was already gone, one of the enemies had his arm half raised for another rocket launch attack, and there was nowhere for Ruri to run to fast enough with Jiraiya while also staying out of the range of the Six Paths. The only way was to follow through with the illusion of her genjutsu.

What happened next was done with graceful precision and impeccable timing. Still upside down in a backward summersault, Ruri snatched the rods on Jiraiya's back and pulled with all her might just as the Rinnegan bearers began to move again. The rockets launched in her direction, hitting the place where Jiraiya once laid, the blast shot them both back, the Sage's body obscuring Ruri completely. Through the water, they crashed and sank. Ruri had lost her grip on the rods in the blast, and she tumbled through the sea trying to right herself and reach for Jiraiya. She was sinking fast, but he was sinking faster. As Jiraiya fell past her, Ruri desperately tried to snag his robes. The pressure of the water was crushing her lungs, and her ears popped. He was falling further and further away from her, his eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his face. She knew then he had accepted his fate. The man was ready to die.

_But I'm not ready. I don't accept it!_

Ruri kicked and paddled as hard as she could. She was running out of air, but she was so close. She stretched her arm out to him again - she was just out of reach. With one final, muted scream, Ruri gave another kick in his direction, at the same time, his long mane-like hair curled up and grazed her fingertips. She snatched his white tresses --

"SHATTERED WORLD!" He underwater roar was only a garble of bubbles, but it took. A blinding bright light encompassed them, and they were gone.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

The sound of shattering glass echoed in the Window World as Ruri and Jiraiya crashed through one reality and into another. There was no gravity in the dome-shaped prism dimension unless one willed it so, and the Seer floated aimlessly while keeping her grip tight on the bushel of white hair in her grasp. She breathed deeply, her lungs aching from being denied the necessary oxygen for so long. When her breathing became steady, and her mind found some semblance of ease, she pulled Jiraiya to her by giving his white locks a gentle tug. He floated slowly in her direction. His face was serene but pale as death. Without his control over his wounded arm, blood pooled out of him freely in large spheres. Ruri felt an odd sense of calm even though she feared she was too late. Silent tears continued to stream out of her as she opened her arms wide and caught her Sage in a gentle embrace. Ruri buried her face in the crook of Jiraiya's dripping frozen neck.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured into his pale skin, now tinged with blue. "I'm sorry I left you. Destiny be damned. I could have saved you had I stayed." She was referring to the morning she had left him in their hotel room. Saying the words aloud wrenched an anguished cry from her very soul.

The Seer shut her eyes hard and tried to locate a single pulse in his energy network, but she found nothing. She was frozen to the bone and soaking wet with sea water, but felt none of it. Even though their skin was making contact, she had brought down her defences and was willing the energy transfer that they had so naturally shared in the past into him, the telltale tingling sensation would not come. She pulled her face around and found his lips with her own. She kissed him desperately, willing her chakra to pour into their contact, but Jiraiya's chakra did not respond. Her guilt began to overtake her while she openly sobbed onto his lips when she heard a faint whisper.

"Ruri..."

Abruptly, Ruri pulled away to gaze at Jiraiya's face. She had sworn he had just whispered her name.

"Ruri," another whisper, but Jiraiya's lips had not moved.

The purple-haired woman scoured her surroundings until she remembered. "Ranmaru?!" She called out desperately.

"Ruri! Hurry!" His voice was faint, and barely above murmur carried into the chamber of her jutsu.

The Seer cried out with grief. "It's too late! I'm too late!" She wailed in earnest while gazing at Jiraiya's handsome, peaceful face.

"No, Ruri!" Ranmaru's voice was soft but clear. "The rods! If they're still in him, pull them out!"

For a moment, Ruri could only snivel with defeat and confusion. "Rods?" She whimpered with uncertainty. "What-" She gasped. "The rods!" Quickly she turned Jiraiya away from her and pulled at the rods in his back as hard as she could. She turned him to face her once more and searched his face for signs of life. Nothing. She shook him vigorously with an angry growl then planted her lips on his once more. Pulling away, she pounded on his chest with her fist then pried his mouth open and began the kiss of life. She sent breath after breath into him, she was so concentrated on her task that she had not realized gravity easing them down onto a blank plane below them. Once he was on his back, Ruri had weight and leverage to her advantage, and she began her compression in earnest.

"Contact," she breathed, "I need constant contact." Ruri pulled a kunai from her Sage's tunic and cut away at his clothes. The under armour was more difficult, but she finally tore it enough to place her bare hands on his severely scarred chest. Whatever had caused the almost mortal wound had made it many years ago, but after she met him. It didn't matter now, because it was not what was keeping him from responding to her efforts of reviving him. She would ask him about later. "Yes, later."

"Ruri," Ranmaru called again, his voice louder, "I think I've found you!"

The prism began to shift, each pane began to activate, showing Ruri different landscapes. She grabbed hold of Jiraiya, knowing what would happen next, and jumped into the air. They were suspended once more. If they fell through through the wrong window, she had no idea where they'd end up. Ranmaru was her only beacon, and they had trained for years together for this very moment. It was imperative to get to Ranmaru for he was the only one she knew of who had revived another even when their chakra had seemingly dimmed into nothing. The ordeal had nearly killed him once, and Ruri had already forbidden he try it again, but now, while she held her former lover's limp body in her arms...

Ruri choked down another sob. "Hurry, my friend!"

"HERE!" He yelled as his face became clear through one of the ever-spinning panes of the prism.

Ruri's pale eyes locked onto his glowing red ones. "I see you!" She launched herself in his direction, keeping a tight grip on her Sage. Gaining incredible speed, they chased the window of the reality they needed to break through. With a loud splintering crash, Ruri and Jiraiya plummetted into a whirling world.

When the spinning stopped, the Seer opened her eyes and found she was flat on her back, looking up at a clear blue sky. Her vision was suddenly obstructed by a concerned, familiar face.

Ranmaru scowled at Ruri. "You've landed outside," Ranmaru declared with a strain in his voice. "There's no time to waste!"

His face cleared from her view, and Ruri tried to rise but barely had the energy to keep her eyes open. Her chakra was almost entirely drained. So, she continued to lie there helplessly as she watched Ranmaru place his hands on Jiraiya's bare chest. A fog began to form around them until Ruri could not see anything except her little friend's red eyes.

"Ranmaru," she rasped, "you can't. You don't even know him, why would you risk your life," she cried out weakly.

"Naruto is my friend. You are my friend," he replied resolutely. "That means Jiraiya is my friend too."

The young man clenched his eyes shut and poured himself into the lifeless body beneath him. He was draining quickly, having always been frail, he knew he could not hold out much longer. He would do what he did for Raiga, but he was no longer sure that his efforts would pay off as they did once upon a time. For Raiga was his loved one, he had no will to live then and was prepared to give up his life for his dear protector. Although he meant what he had told Ruri, he also had others to care for now and briefly pondered on whether his new attachments would be Jiraiya's damnation. It was then he felt a small spark under his hands, too small to be sure he felt it at all. He gasped aloud and concentrated harder. He was going to faint. Or die. He felt a hard shove, and his hands broke contact. Ruri had clawed her way to him and forced him away from his patient.

"What are you doing?!" He cried out.

"Thank you, my friend," she whispered while she tore her tunic off her shoulders and over her head, exposing her naked abdomen. "But if one of us is going to risk our lives. It has to be me."

Ranmaru's eyes were glued to Ruri's bare back as she hunched over Jiraya and gently laid herself atop him. The young man focused the fog the pair, obscuring them completely as his eyes welled up with unshed tears.

Ruri had sensed that tiny spark as well. She didn't have much energy left but was determined to give it all to her Sage. She caressed his battered muscular chest and let go completely. She waited patiently, ready to die herself, and nearly drifted off into oblivion while the short-lived but cherished memories washed over her.

_..."Heeey, who's the pretty lady? She is a lady, right?" Jiraiya's voice echoed in her mind..._

_...Ruri chuckled weakly against his frozen skin. The memories continued to play in her mind..._

_..."It's a pleasure, Ruri, I'm Jiraiya." Jiraiya took her hand gently in his. At complete contact, their chakra in their hands flared. They both gasped, surprised..._

_..."That's some chakra you got there, sweetheart..."_

_..."It doesn't happen often, does it?" Jiraiya asked. "Those little surges of energy whenever we touch." Ruri's cheeks turned pink. "I've been the only, haven't I?" he asked gently..._

_...He finally caught up and landed right in front of her. She was too slow to stop and ran right into his awaiting arms. "Gotcha!"..._

_"I'd be honored if you'd let me treat you to dinner... I knew I wasn't young and handsome enough to entice a woman like you on a date," he said with a sad smirk._

_..."Hey," he whispered, not wanting Naruto to hear... "Just wanted to say goodnight and give you this. Thought you might like a souvenir." Softly but quickly, Jiraiya touched his fingers to the side of her face and tucked Ruri's hair behind her ear, leaving something in place. Her heart had skipped a beat at his touch..._

_...Jiraiya took a chance and slid his arm around her upper body, bringing her closer. She looked up at him, and half smiled. "We should start on our way. I'm looking forward to our date..."_

_..."You look wonderful," he said with admiration... "I owe you a mind-blowing date, remember? The least I can do is treat my lady to whatever she wants..."_

_..."She told me," Ruri whispered slowly, "that you and I were destined to meet." Jiraiya let out another shaky breath he'd been holding..._

_..."Oh," was all he could say... her lips met his..._

_..."I promise you'll be the only one. I can be a one-woman man. I need you to believe that..."_

_..."This is real, right?" he murmured into her neck..._

_..."Yes," she breathed, "this is real..."_

Ruri no longer cried. She was at peace, finally. She no longer had the energy to form words, so she said what she needed to say internally.  _I know I left you. I know you have no reason to trust me. That I was just a short detour off your destined path, but I promise, Jiraiya - I promise you, I will love you until my last breath and beyond. Even if my last breath is now._  Ruri found the strength to say her final words aloud. "Even if you've already forgotten all about me. I'll love you."

Just as the last bit of air escaped her lungs, Ruri's cheek began to tingle. It was barely noticeable at first but then spread ferociously all over her upper body just as Jiraiya took a long, loud, labored breath.

* * *

His nostrils flared as a sweet, woodsy aroma filled the air from a sudden, light gust of wind. A ceiling came into view with exposed wooden beams as his eyes fluttered open. He had seen this ceiling before many times in dreams. The dreams were always the same; the palpable taste of curry, his mouth aflame soon after, purple hair. The same purple hair but the face would change. Sometimes it was a kid. Sometimes it was Ruri. He smiled, hoping he'd see one of them again now. He imagined that his recurring dream had something to do with his failure at finding love and starting a family. Occasionally, he could hear her voice soothing him with lovely promises. The best of it was when she'd climb into bed with him under the covers, her warm skin touching his would send ripples of her tingling energy that would envelop him completely. How vivid those dreams became, every time more lucid than the ones before. Like now.

He swore Ruri was curled up beside him, the top of her purple head rising on his chest with every breath he took. Usually, everything would go black, and the dream would start all over again under the same ceiling, but this time, he felt... awake. The haziness in his vision was not present this time. The roof looked incredibly detailed, and the weight of Ruri's head was uncomfortable. His mind tried desperately to cling to reason, some kind of logical train of thought. Memories began to form. Naruto. He was training Naruto. No. Nagato! He was fighting Nagato! The Six Paths of Pain!

Jiraiya jerked up only for his world to spin and his body to wrench with searing agony. Without meaning to, he cried out, but his throat flamed with more pain than he was ready to handle. His head fell back against a soft pillow, too afraid to groan aloud or make any kind of sound again.

"Jiraiya?" An angelic voice called out to him.

Before the pain subsided completely, the battered Sage opened his eyes to find a lovely face, framed with purple hair, staring down at him. He smiled despite the throbbing aches all over his body. He opened his mouth to greet her, but Ruri interrupted his efforts.

"Don't speak! You're still healing. Your throat was crushed, and you sustained many other injuries." She cupped his face and smirked weakly. The tingling energy spread through his cheeks and down his throat.

His black eyes locked onto her pale, prismed ones. "Na... ru-" he croaked then coughed before he could finish.

Ruri placed a finger to his lips and nodded. "Because of you, Naruto has defeated Pain and saved the entire Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Jiraiya scoffed with relief. He had done it. Naruto had deciphered his message - with help no doubt - and had defeated his former student. Not just any former student! Nagato! The bearer of the Rinnegan! Jiraiya would have jumped with elation if he thought he could survive it. He felt Ruri graze her thumb under his eyes, wiping away his tears joy. He looked at her again and grinned through the pain as best he could. He revelled in her touch and wanted to take her in completely. He scanned her features on her face and let his eyes travel down-

Her shoulders were bare. He sent his sights still lower, and he gasped when he saw her bare chest pressed against his ribs. Jiraya's jaw went slack while he continued to ogle Ruri's naked cleavage. If he were stupid enough to shift away from her, he'd be able to witness her beautiful breasts bounce in their full glory. A small whine escaped the injured man, sending Ruri into a fit of giggles. Jiraiya could feel his blood rise to his cheeks and down to his groin. Ruri's tinkling laugh did not help ease the altogether new ache forming below his waist.

With a glance over her shoulder, Ruri stifled another laugh. "Well, now, the Pervy Sage revives," she drawled with a quirk of her brow. She chuckled when his smile grew wider. "Don't get any ideas, old man," she warned, "we're only naked because it's easier to transfer energy this way."

Jiraiya didn't have to speak. His look was loud enough for her to hear a sarcastic  _"Sure. Whatever you say, sweetheart."_

Her mirth faded some when he winced. Immediately she shifted her weight off of him. She ignored his whiny protest and looked at him with a sad smile. "I thought you wouldn't want to see me again," she admitted softly.

He frowned and gave her a quizzical look.

The Seer sighed heavily with guilt. "The way that I left you that morning," she explained with a mournful whisper.

Jiraiya clicked his tongue and shook his head slightly, his face held a gentle look of understanding. He mouthed his words without a sound.  _I'm happy to see you._  Then he glanced at her chest again, and his eyes widened.  _Very happy._

His naked companion snickered but grew serious once more. "Jiraiya," she whispered gravely, "we're in my old home, deep in the mountains. My young friend and I have been caring for you," she explained then sighed, "your chakra network is severely damaged and has shown no signs of improvement. It's why your healing is so slow." She tried to calm herself to keep her tone even and not alarm him. "It's been months since I..." the words "revived you" stayed lodged in her throat. Ruri felt a reassuring graze of his finger on her skin. She looked into his smiling eyes and was relieved when he nodded in understanding but grew concerned again when she decided to keep briefing him. "No one else knows you're alive. I feared that if people found out, you'd be in danger in your weakened state. They held a memorial for you. Do you wish me to notify Naruto or..." Ruri tried not to show her jealousy for the Hokage. From Ranmaru's intel, she knew the blonde woman had a special relationship with Jiraiya. "Or Tsunade?"

Jiraiya's memory returned ultimately while Ruri explained things for him. He remembered sinking into the ocean depths, his life flashing before his eyes. It wasn't hard to deduce he had been rescued by Ruri, maybe even revived. How she had accomplished it was still a mystery, but those details could be left for later. When he tuned in to his chakra, he could feel the mess within. Having been speared by those rods had definitely done severe and permanent damage. His days as a Shinobi were finished. The truth of that didn't seem to bother him much at the moment, however. He had accomplished his mission. He had made his selection. A weight lifted from his shoulders that he thought he'd never feel while still alive.

Jiraiya closed his eyes with a sad smile and opened them again. "No," croaked, ignoring the pain, "it's better... this way." He lifted his heavy arm and brought Ruri close. As much as he loved his godson, as much as he would miss his friends, he knew his death was destined to make a greater impact on the events yet to unfold. Plus, Jiraiya the Legendary Saninn, the White-Haired Frog Tamer, the Great Toad Sage, died that day under the sea. The injuries he sustained made sure of that. However, Jiraiya the Hermit? Jiraiya the Author? Jiraiya the  _Lover_? He glanced down toward his hips.  _Well, he is very much alive,_  he thought lewdly as he turned his head to his rescuer and gently pressed his lips to hers.

**THE END.**

* * *

 

**AN: Well, that's all for this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm surprised so many have been reading it, honestly, and it warms my heart every time I see your comments and story favorites.  Again, I apologize it took so long to get these last chapters up but I promised I'd finish it and now I have. I feel like my voice as a writer has really come a long way since I first started this fic and I'm grateful that this is the story launched me down the path of writing back in 2015. Thanks again everyone! I have other fics coming up. If you want to stay in touch, you can find me on tumblr and instagram at mordellestories. Hope to see you around!**


End file.
